


Scent of Evergreen

by bamsarrow



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Henrik the Viking, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Love Triangles, Mental Health Issues, References to Drugs, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamsarrow/pseuds/bamsarrow
Summary: Bethany never thought she would find love, especially not on a reality television show. But she had been told Love Island was where dreams came true, a Disney Land for lonely adults. And she had no place better to be.
Relationships: Henrik/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. shooting stars and satellites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Then looking upwards,  
> I strain my eyes and try  
> To tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites."  
> Passenger Seat- Death Cab for Cutie

The wind picked up Bethany's long, golden hair. The strands danced around her shoulders.

It was early morning in the Villa, and as usual, she was the first Islander awake.

She took a deep breath, inhaling salt air and lemongrass. Her dainty hands were wrapped around a steaming mug. She sipped her cuppa, a morning ritual she'd had before stepping into the Villa.

Bethany didn't mind waking up before the sun. There wasn't much time in the day spent alone on Love Island, and for a natural introvert, every second of peace was precious. It had only been four days since first arriving in Spain, but Bethany felt she'd been drained of all her energy. The sanctuary of the roof terrace had become her only reprieve.

A gust of wind caressed her cheek. She pulled her whipping hair behind her ear. 

The weather was another benefit to being the first to rise. During the day, the sun bore down on the Islanders, causing them to either seek shelter on the day beds or soak themselves in the pool. Bethany's porcelain skin wasn't cut out for the Spanish summer sun. She spent a good portion of her day applying and reapplying sun cream. She knew people would think she were crazy if she ever admitted it aloud, but she missed the cold of England. Sometimes she would lay back in bed at night and picture herself snuggled in a cozy cabin, somewhere remote, with a book in her hand, sitting beside a crackling fire.

Bethany took another sip of her cuppa, careful not to burn her tongue.

She was being silly. This was a vacation of a lifetime, after all. Thousands of people applied for the opportunity. She was grateful to be there, to have the chance at finding love in one of the most unique ways possible. But everything was so different. The cameras, the lights, the challenges, the other Islanders: it all seemed so overwhelming day in and day out.

Bethany didn't mind waking up early. It was the only thing keeping her sane.

The sun began to peak out above the horizon, and Bethany's body prickled with goosebumps at the rise in temperature.

The girl glanced down at her bathing suit, glad she had decided to change out of her flannel pajamas beforehand. Her outfit of the day was one of her favorites: a simple white bikini with delicate lace.

As she readjusted the ties on her suit, Bethany heard the distinct sound of splashing and laughter. Her brows furrowed. She hadn't heard anyone in the dressing room, and none of the Islanders would've been quiet enough to get past her unnoticed.

There was another splash. Bethany rushed to the edge of the terrace. Her heart fluttered. Her eyes zeroed in on the cause of the commotion.

Two men were down by the pool, each of them handsome, neither recognizable. A shot of adrenaline coursed through her body. 

_New Islanders. New boys._

Bethany knew she should wake up the other Islanders. She knew they would be cross otherwise. But she resolved to take advantage of the situation.

_You snooze, you lose._

She grabbed up her empty cup and tip toed down the stairs of the Villa.

The first four days on Love Island hadn't worked out in Bethany's favor. When she had been the first girl to pick on day one, she'd picked Noah. He was the only person that really stood out to her. He was quiet and calm and aloof, just like her. She thought they would've made a good match, at least for the first coupling. But her plans were foiled once Hope had stepped out onto the lawn and seen him. Bethany, then, was sat on the subs bench, destined to couple up with Bobby.

Bethany smiled at the thought.

Bobby had been amazing the past few days. Even though they were only in a friendship couple, Bobby never made her feel like she was less than or like some sort of burden. They would talk and laugh for hours at a time, and Bethany was truly grateful to Love Island for their friendship. Things got a little complicated when Priya, a latecomer, took the baker, leaving Bethany single. She didn't blame Priya. Bobby was definitely a catch. She was only disappointed to learn there hadn't been a spark between her friend and the new beauty. As soon as they were able to recouple, Bobby had picked her. They were each other's comfort zones, and they had agreed to keep each other safe for as long as it took.

The patter of bare feet on marble floor sent an echo through the foyer. Bethany slowed down to conceal the sound. She crept by the bedroom. Lights were still out. Loud snoring poured out of the room. Noah and Lottie, Bethany guessed.

Sleeping in a room full of strangers had taken some getting used to. Bethany's sleep pattern hadn't returned to normal, partly because of the snoring, partly because of her nerves.

Two days had passed since the first Islander was sent packing. Her name was Hannah, and she had been Bethany’s first friend there. They were a lot alike, Bethany and Hannah. The ginger girl had an innocent, romantic naivety to her. Even though Bethany didn’t believe in Prince Charming or fairy tale endings, it didn’t stop her from wishing for them. Their close bond was broken entirely too soon by Gary sending her home. Bethany didn’t have any hard feelings toward Gary for his choice to keep the cold, calculating, lawyer instead of her friend; however, it didn’t deaden the pain of her loss seeing Gary and Marisol grow steadily apart.

Bethany reached out to grab the sleek, cold handle of the door and pulled the frame toward her. Light engulfed the foyer, sending a line of sunlight cutting through the dark bedroom. Bethany hurried and shimmied her way through the crack of the door, closing it behind her without a backwards glance.

Lottie was the only person that seemed to take Hannah’s leaving harder than Bethany. The residential holistic goth girl had been broken to bits. The day before, the two had been sitting together on the sun loungers, reapplying their second helping of sun cream when the lavender haired girl broke down. By the end of the conversation, the sharp wing of her black liner had smudged, and Bethany felt like she had another girl friend to confide in.

The sun had ascended above the horizon, casting shadows from trees and bushes all over the wooden deck leading to the outside kitchen. When Bethany reached the decking, her nostrils were perked by the overwhelming scent of Colombian beans.

She ventured into the kitchen.

Someone had cleaned her used tea kettle as well as put on a fresh pot of coffee.

Wow, thought Bethany. These boys had been on the Island for mere moments, and they’d already done more cleaning than any of the other lads. She was impressed.

She left the kitchen for the soft, lush grass of the lawn and called out to the two strangers as her bare feet crunched the dewy blades.

“Hello boys!”

She waved a greeting and smiled as the two boys whipped their heads in her direction.

The first boy was sitting down on the ledge of the pool, letting his feet dance and soak in the cool water. His skin was tan, his hair dark, and his Armani swim trunks looked to have been taken straight off the runway.

He popped up and made his way over to meet Bethany on the lawn. His reflexes were almost cat-like.

“Goodness, look at you! I’m Lucas.” He extended his hand in a polite greeting.

Bethany admired both his manners as well as his posh accent.

“A pleasure, Lucas,” she replied with a smile as she placed her soft hand in his. “I’m Bethany.”

“Yes, so you are,” he said with a twinkle in his dark, chocolate eyes.

Bethany wasn’t sure how long she gazed up at the confident, well-mannered man before she caught herself. She tore her icy blue eyes away and instead focused her attention on the man still submerged in the pool.

She turned away from Lucas and stepped forward before stopping.

The man was lifting himself out of the water, beads of salt and chlorine dripped down his chiseled shoulders. His arms contracted and tightened as they took on the weight of his body, hoisting himself out of the pool and onto the ledge. His long blonde hair was saturated. He gave it a shake. It was like Bethany was watching everything in slow motion. The way his pale skin glistened in the sunlight, the water cascaded down the slopes and valleys of his body, his forest green swim trunks hung loosely around his jagged, toned hipbones: it was becoming too much.

She turned away, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

What on Earth was coming over her? It was like she'd never seen a man before.

The long haired man turned his attention to the pair on the lawn and shot them a bright smile, overtaking his bearded mouth, before jogging his way effortlessly over to them. When he reached them, he engulfed Bethany in a tight hug.

She stiffened at the sudden contact, both taken by surprise as well as embarrassed by how much her body wanted to react to his touch.

He released her shortly afterward with a hearty laugh.

“Hello darling, Bethany. I’m Henrik.”

She offered a small smile in return, her stomach flipping.

“Hello, Henrik.”

His green bore into her blues, and she didn’t even care that the whole front of her body was dripping with cold and wet or that this stranger knew her name and probably everything else about her while she knew nothing about him besides the fact he was a natural blonde. She was frozen in place.

Henrik noticed her silence and immobility and offered her a boyish smirk.

Lucas, not wanting all attention on the long haired lad beside him, came to Bethany’s aid.

“I’m sure you have plenty of questions for us.”

At his words, the spell was broken. Bethany gave herself a slight shake and turned her attention to her savior.

“Yes, how is Hannah?”

Lucas furrowed his brows in confusion. “Hannah?”

“Yes,” she persisted. “Is she okay? After the dumping, she seemed so downtrodden. I just want to know if she’s seemed to bounce back. She doesn’t deserve to be sad…”

Bethany let her voice trail off. Lucas’ incredulous look was making her second guess everything spilling from her mouth. She turned her gaze to the ground and bit her lip in embarrassment.

Of course he would respond like that, she thought. What a stupid question to ask. Hannah wasn’t a true friend. She’d only known her for a couple of days. She probably hadn’t even given Bethany a second thought since she climbed into that limo. Hannah was fine and over her Love Island experience and here, back in the Villa, Bethany was looking pathetic.

A rough, callused hand began stroking her bare shoulder. The sensation sent tingles all the way from her tensed shoulder to her rounded collarbone. She slowly turned her gaze to the hand and followed it up to its owner’s arm before finding his face.

Henrik’s eyes weren’t judging. They were serene and inviting, with unknown depths.

“She posted as soon as she made it back home. Said the only thing she’d miss about the Villa was you.”

His words were kind and comforting. Bethany wasn’t used to such treatment from a stranger.

Then again, he was only a stranger to her. He had been watching her for days now, eyes glued to the telly, wondering, waiting, and hoping that he would get his chance to meet her. She had stood out to Henrik right from the start. The shy girl that loved the cold and her books came to Spain to find love. It was such a contradiction and left Henrik feeling intrigued. He had to meet her, had to talk to her, had to-

His thoughts were interrupted by a shriek from the roof terrace.

“Oh my God! Bethany has found new boys on the lawn!”

Hope’s shrill voice filled the air, and Bethany let out a small sigh as she turned away from Henrik’s touch.

Hope and Marisol were waving from the terrace, both with their eyes fixed on Lucas. He gave them a dazzling smile in reply.

“Well hello there, ladies! Why don’t you come on down and give a proper greeting?”

The two girls giggled and waved before dashing back inside the Villa.

Bethany chuckled to herself. They were in for it now.

It wasn’t but a couple of seconds after the exchange that the rest of the Villa’s women were out on the lawn, surrounding the new boys.

Lucas gave them all a warm smile before starting, “I’m Lucas. You all look wonderful.”

The girls erupted in incessant chatter, and Bethany wasn’t able to pick out a single line from the jumble. Just as she was about to turn and head off toward the sun loungers, Lottie appeared at her side, eyebrows raised, arms crossed in front of her.

“So, came down to chat alone with the new lads, Bethany? I didn’t think you’d have it in you.”

Bethany gave the goth a shrug and a smile. Lottie beamed back at her and relaxed an arm around the blonde’s shoulder. She was dressed in a dark cut-out one piece, with nothing but straps covering all the important bits. Her lavender hair was curled into waves around her shoulders, and her winged liner was thick and sharp.

“Playing chess while the other girls are busy with their checkers.”

Bethany shook her head, “That’s not what I was trying to do. I was already up, and there they were.”

Lottie, noticing the water dripping from her friend, stepped back and examined her up and down.

“Then that makes you leaving me out significantly less badass and more rude and... why the fuck are you wet?”

Bethany’s blue eyes shot to the still dripping Henrik, pinned against Lucas, neither of them knowing what to do with the gang of women surrounding them. Lottie followed her gaze and her eyes danced in excitement.

He is fit, she thought to herself. Even though she was coupled with Rocco at the moment, it didn’t mean she couldn’t keep her eyes open for all the other options on the man meat buffet.

Lottie quickly grabbed Bethany by the hand and led her back up into the throng of girls gathered around Lucas and Henrik.

“What do you boys do?” questioned Hope. Her hair was long and braided down in her usual, laid back style. Her red and yellow bikini complimented her dark skin, bringing out all the subtle gold hues.

Lucas began to open his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

“How are we coming across to the public?” asked Marisol. Her long, luscious curls cascaded down her exposed back. Her sharp eyes were set behind cat eye black glasses and her red lipstick was applied with perfection.

Henrik attempted to explain, but didn’t get any further than his counterpart.

“How much can you bench press?” inquired Priya, staring both men up and down. Her voluptuous breasts heaved in excitement. Her long, flowing glitter bathing suit cover was caught in the light breeze and brushed up against Henrik’s leg, causing him to shiver slightly.

The boys were trapped and neither one of them seemed to be able to find an escape. Henrik raised his toned arms up in defeat and laughed before turning to Lucas.

“I knew they’d be a handful, but this is something else!”

Lottie piped up at Henrik’s words and traced her fingers along his raised arm, “I’ll show you who’s a handful.”

Lucas gave a faint smile while turning his attention back to the other women. Henrik cocked an eyebrow in Lottie’s direction, but didn't protest her sudden contact.

“Oh, you’re even feistier in person.”

“Yes,” responded Marisol, “you’ve all been watching us. What have you seen?”

Lucas chuckled in response, “It’s been quite exciting. The sneaky kisses are probably the most entertaining though.”

The girls exchanged looks with one another, each growing more suspicious as the seconds ticked by. Lottie coughed, hoping to break the tension as she shifted her eyes around the group. Bethany quickly recoiled.

It was day five, and there were already secret kisses? Were any of them with Bobby? Hannah? Lottie? If they were, why hadn’t they spoken up? Why hadn't they confided in Bethany the way she would've confided in them? Was she untrustworthy? Were all her relationships in the Villa fake or only for the cameras?

Bethany tried to shake off the feeling of paranoia. Finally, Priya broke the silence.

“Sneaky kisses? Who’s been doing that?”

Henrik opened his mouth to respond, but Lucas interjected.

“That’s not our place to say. That would be kiss-and-tell by proxy.”

The long haired man shot Lucas a sharp look, “That was weirdly put."

"Let's just forget it and move on,” offered Bethany. “People deserve some privacy in this house.”

Lottie began nodding her head vigorously in agreement, and Hope let out a frustrated sigh.

"I agree... But we're coming back to this at some point."

“Anyway,” continued Priya with a hair flick, “what do you guys do?"

Lucas’ eyes brightened with pride, "I'm a physiotherapist."

"Oh, “ started Bethany, “so you spend lots of time with athletes?"

“No and yes. I've only helped those who've been admitted to my hospital. I don't sit on the sidelines of a football match or anything.”

The response wasn’t meant to be harsh, at least Bethany didn’t think it was, but she couldn’t help but feel like the doctor had just sassed her. Being sassed wasn’t all that serious of an offense, but Bethany never liked confrontation, and she disliked people disliking her. She had given no cause to receive this attitude from Lucas, and it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Perhaps you could show us some exercises later,” said Priya as she wrapped her thick, dark hair around her finger.

Lucas smirked.

"And I'm a climbing and wilderness survival instructor."

Bethany’s ears perked up, "That cannot be a real job!"

Henrik turned to her and gave her a wide, boyish smile.

"It totally is!” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I started out just as a climbing instructor and occasionally would take advanced students out to big, secluded climb sites. They said they learned so much about the wilderness from me that I should also teach it. So I sort of carved out my own career in a way, I guess."

"What are you interested in," asked Marisol, looking him up and down behind her thick-rimmed glasses.

"I love anything outdoors.” He said with a small smile, “Trekking, camping, water-sports. Anything like that, really."

Sounds romantic, Bethany thought to herself. The wilderness, the isolation, the feeling of relying on yourself and your partner: it seemed so dreamy.

Lucas cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him.

Strike two, mused Bethany. The more time she spent around Lucas, the more she realized she would prefer to be doing anything else.

The girls continued chatting away with Lucas and Henrik about their careers and chosen passions. It wasn’t long before a loud shot echoed around the Villa.

“Oi, oi!”

Everyone turned in the direction of the call, just in time to see Gary and the rest of the boys pour out of the Villa doors. Each boy was smiling. None of them reached their eyes.

Bethany searched the crowd and found Bobby. His bright, white smile contrasted drastically against his toffee toned skin. His short dreads danced around as he bound his way over to the blonde. His eyes gave him away.

Bobby was worried, and Bethany knew he had every reason to be.


	2. fit right into me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cause I don't want to move a thing  
> In hopes that you'll fit right into me."  
> Take Me Anywhere- Tegan and Sara

The boys barreled down towards the group. Bethany’s heart fluttered when Bobby made his way over to her side, brushing up against her. He offered her a small smile and a gentle, “Good morning, lass.”

He tried his best to hide his nervousness.

"Alright, boys?" said Henrik as they pushed their way through the girls, getting a good look at the new arrivals. The girls watched with amusement, feeling pretty proud of themselves for ruffling the boys feathers so early in the morning.

“Morning,” Bethany returned to Bobby with a smile of her own, ignoring the commotion of the other Islanders. She reached her hand out to take his and gave it a little squeeze.

“They seem nice. You’ll like them.”

Bobby nodded, resolved to attempting to get to know the new comers. He gave Bethany a sincere and appreciative smile before following suit behind the other men.

"Hey! What's cracking?" He asked with a grin while shaking both Henrik’s and Lucas’ hands.

Good, thought Bethany. I don't want Bobby to feel worried for no reason. This place really knows how to mess with your head.

The boys bombarded the new arrivals. They almost seemed as excited as the girls to sink their teeth into some fresh meat. Bethany backed away from the crowd, letting everyone have their own turn to meet the boys.

"Hope you don't mind us butting in. We just wanted to get to know the new guys," Bobby apologized to all the girls with a smile.

No matter how unsafe he felt his footing was in the game, he always was able to find the bright side of the situation. It’s one of the reasons Bethany had grown to love him in such a short amount of time.

Gary clapped his hand on Henrik’s back, causing a wet sucking sound to echo across the lawn. Bethany cringed.

"The poolside ain't the place to have this conversation. Let's go to the fire pit where there's seats and stuff."

"Great idea! You lads are in for a right grilling. Get it?" Bobby asked. He inched closer to Henrik, his face a mere inches away from the tip of the blonde's nose.

Henrik furrowed his brow in the baker’s direction, "No?"

"Oh my days, Bobby!" Lottie couldn’t help but laugh. 

Bethany was happy to finally see a true smile on Lottie’s face. This is exactly what she needed in order to help heal from the wounds of losing Hannah, and she was relieved to see the goth actually open up to such positive energy.

"Grilling!” stated Bobby as he leaned himself back, “Because it's a fire pit, and you're going to be asked a bunch more questions!"

The group made their way over to the pit. It was a tight fit with a more than packed house. Hope settled herself on Noah’s lap, and Gary made sure to position himself right in between Henrik and Lucas. Bobby sat himself on the outer edge of the group, making sure to save enough space for Bethany.

Once everyone was settled, Gary clapped Henrik's leg as if they'd been friends for years.

"So lads, the big question first. What's your usual type?"

Lucas and Henrik both chuckle, "Straight to the point with you, eh?"

"What can I say?” Gary wrapped his arms around the top of the bench, “I like to be direct."

Henrik began first. His knee began to bounce with excitement. His nervous energy was cute, noted Bethany.

"I like a girl that's outgoing, adventurous, doesn't take herself too seriously. In terms of looks, the last few girls I've dated have been brunette. I just have a thing for dark hair. I also have a real weakness for good tattoos. Ones that have had a lot of thought put into them."

Marisol raised an eyebrow at Bethany and Lottie, both girls having their fair share of tattoos. Neither one of them seemed to notice, both hanging on Henrik’s words.

“How strictly do you abide by that dark hair preference?” Lottie asked with a smirk.

Henrik turned to meet her gaze, “It can be waived for the right cause.”

Gary, seemingly uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed, shot glances at Lottie and Henrik before taking over.

"What about you, erm, other guy?" Gary asked while turning toward Lucas.

The boys chuckled. Henrik patted Lucas sympathetically on the shoulder.

"What?” Gary asked, offended, “I've only just met the bloke."

Lucas waved his hand, "It's fine, I quite understand.”

Gary let out an awkward laugh. Lucas, on the other hand, took the situation in stride. He smiled at the group.

"My type-”

He paused and looked around at everyone, making sure he had the attention of the Villa. Marisol was especially hanging on his words.

“I guess I'm used to girls who have a more decent taste, women who know what they want in life and how to get it. I like blondes usually, can't lie, and someone who knows how to dress-to-impress. But I don't stick to some rigid type format usually."

Bethany glanced down at her nails. That seemed about right, she thought. Lucas was a posh lad so he wanted a posh lady by his side. The only person she figured came close to that was Priya and maybe Marisol. 

"Alright, alright, that was an easy question,” said Gary. “Who else has one?"

“Oh, oh,” Bobby raised his hand, almost sending Bethany off the side of the bench. She gripped the side of the bench, her nails digging into the wood, "What are your numbers?"

"Oh, spicy!" said Priya with a smirk as she rubbed her hands together.

Henrik looked puzzled. "Why do you need that?"

"Because it's fun!" Priya exclaimed.

"Yeah. What's wrong?” Gary asked, eyebrow raised, “Are you ashamed?"

"No,” blinked Henrik. “I'm a little confused, but fine." He took a deep breath, "It's zero, seven, eight, four, one-"

"Wait, which one is it?" Marisol asked bewildered.

"Huh?"

Bethany giggled. Henrik leaned back and shot her a wink. Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at the decking.

Bobby turned to his partner, confused, “Bethany, I don’t get it. Why are you laughing?”

Suddenly, Lottie began laughing as well as realization dawned on her.

Henrik burst out laughing along with Bethany and Lottie.

"Is that really your phone number?" asked Bethany. She sunk back into her seat, startled by her own words.

The climbing instructor smirked in response. His bright green eyes twinkled in the sunlight. His gazed traveled the length of Bethany's overexposed body.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Her heart was going to beat out of her chest. The sheer quickness of the rhythm would send it shooting across the lawn, no doubt. She sank back further into the seat, trying desperately to ignore the heat building from within.

"Good one!” Bobby said while leaning over to give Henrik a pat on the back, “But your delivery was maybe a tad too serious. I missed the sarcasm."

Henrik smirked, "Bethany got it. Anyway, it's thirteen, for me."

“Lucky number,” said Lottie with a knowing look. She twirled a lavender curl around her finger. Henrik grinned back.

"Fair play,” continued Gary, “What about you, Lucas?"

"Well, again,” stated Lucas with a sigh, “I hate to kiss and tell, and this seems a tad vulgar..."

Bethany’s eyes went wide, "You don't have to say if you don't want to, Lucas. Please don’t feel like there’s any pressure."

She knew what it was like to be put on the spot, cameras baring down on you while the others waited with baited breath. She knew how humiliating discussing sexual details could be in front of complete strangers. She had experienced something quite similar when she'd first arrived at the Villa. A would-be-innocent game of Truth or Dare had ended with Bethany admitting one of her most embarrassing memories. Needless to say, it wasn't something she would wish on anyone, even this ultra posh lad sitting before her.

Lucas smiled in response, grateful to have someone with understanding backing him up. His thoughts recalled Bethany's first day confession for a brief moment before settling back in his present.

"What? Where's the fun in that?” Gary exclaimed, “Tell us!"

Lucas sighed before Noah raised his voice from behind Hope, turning the attention away from Gary's persistence and Bobby's invasive question.

"Who do you fancy?" The librarians tone was calm and level, but the intent behind his speech caused everyone to glance in his direction.

Bobby gripped his heart dramatically, "Noah! You actually spoke!"

Noah rolled his eyes, a hint of amusement twinkled behind them, "I do when I have something to say."

"I'd forgotten how silky-smooth your voice was."

Noah replied, "Settle down, Bobby. I asked these lads a question.” 

The firmness in his voice caused a shiver to run through Bethany’s body. She knew there had been a reason she picked him on day one. There was something about his stoic, aloofness that was charming to Bethany, attractive even. And a part of her still wondered to this day what it would be like to have the librarian as a partner, to feel those coffee, toned arms wrap around her at night.

“Anyway, boys," Noah continued, "who do you fancy?"

Lucas shuffled in his seat, "I'll go first. For me, it’s got to be Priya. You're definitely the type of woman I go for, and I'd love to get to know you better."

Priya gave a bright smile before landing a reassuring pat on Ibrahim's knee.

“That’s very flattering, but it might take some work to turn my head.”

"That's alright,” smirked Lucas, ignoring the golfer, “I like a good challenge."

He chuckled and clapped Gary hard on the back. Gary didn’t look too happy about it, the realization ultimately setting in that these lads, nice or not, were going to be coming after their birds.

Henrik spoke up, "I'm definitely into Lottie. She's my type all over."

Lottie seemed to be trying to hid her smile, but ended up failing miserably. Gary’s face sunk to the floor.

"I also think Bethany is really interesting.” He continued, pausing to gauge Bethany’s reaction to the confession, “I'd like to get to know her a bit better as well."

The heat returned to the blonde’s cheeks as she gazed up into the sultry eyes staring back at her. She felt her pulse quicken, but abruptly came back to reality when she felt the body beside her stiffen.

Gary perked up at this, seemingly seeing a way out of his despair, "Well boys, looks like we’ve got some competition. Are you prepared for it, Bobby?"

Bobby mumbled, “Oh, yeah. Always.”

Bethany glanced over at the baker and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze once again. 

Even if Henrik did want to get to know her better, it didn’t mean much. It was early days, his first to be exact, and Bethany would never throw away her friendship or risk Bobby going home over something practically nonexistent.

She didn't know anything about the climbing instructor. Who's to say she would even like him? He was athletic. Normally, that meant someone who didn't appreciate her bookish nature. And if there was something Bethany was absolutely fed up with, it was being unappreciated. Besides, a part of her still really wanted to see if there was something there with Noah. As much as she didn't want to get in the way of the lust goblin couple, as Marisol had so elegantly put it, Bethany wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't at least try.

"Right then,” said Gary with a clap of his hands, “I guess I should give you a tour of the Villa."

Marisol wrinkled her face, "Wouldn't that be a job for us?"

Gary looked downcast for a moment before a bright smile shot right back to his face, "We should do it as a group."

"This sounds good,” said Henrik with a laugh, “Lead on Gaz!"

"It’s Gary,” said the crane operator with a huff.

"Sure, Gaz," Lottie teased as she sauntered by him, trailing her finger across his broad shoulders.

"Now, don’t you start!” He exclaimed while swatting her hand away.

Bethany didn’t see the point in touring around the new boys when they’d already seen the whole Villa in HD quality on the telly, so she decided to take a lie on the daybeds. She needed the opportunity to clear her head and allow her hormones to return to a healthy level. It was just her, the sun, and her deep breaths. 

Now where is that sun cream, she thought,

Just as she was getting properly settled, Lottie plopped down beside her with a thud.

"That was some morning," Lottie said knowingly before taking a sip from her monogrammed water bottle.

Bethany fidgeted with the lace hem of her bathing suit bottoms, gazing out over the pool, resolving herself to forgo the extra protection.

“It’s been rather eventful, that’s for sure.”

Lottie propped herself up on her elbows, "So tell me, babe ... How do you feel about Henrik? He said he fancies you after all."

Bethany cut her eyes to the goth knowingly, “Yeah, but he said you were his type on paper. I think that might count for a little more than just ‘I’d like to get to know ya.’”

Lottie shrugged, “Maybe. But I don’t know, Bethy. There’s just something about him, I can’t put my finger on it. He just seems like such a … I don’t even know the right words to describe him really.”

Bethany nodded slowly, trying to follow along.

The goth continued, “Okay, so let’s just be honest. I’m never going to go hiking with him, or climbing for that matter. I’m more of a beach gal, not a mountain bird. And Henrik is the type that needs someone outdoorsy, someone that actually likes physical activity outside of getting a mani/pedi.”

Bethany laughed out loud. “I don’t know, sometimes a full set will have my hands feeling like I’ve done manual labor all day.”

Lottie hit the girl playfully on her side, “You know what I mean. And besides,” she paused, looking around to make sure no one was listening, “I think I might fancy someone else.”

Bethany’s eyes grew wide, “What? Who?!”

The goth just smiled and shook her head, pointing toward the kitchen. Bobby was making his way over to the girls, holding two steaming mugs in his hands.

He smiled once he reached the girls and gave a low bow, causing the coffee to cascade down the rim of the mugs, "I noticed you two weren't with the rest of us, and then realized someone had made a brew. I didn’t want it to go to waste…”

He held out the first piping mug to Bethany, "So here you go!"

Bethany graciously took the cup, careful to not burn any of her exposed body parts with the hot coffee. The last thing she needed was a second degree burn when her body was already at odds with the blazing sun.

Lottie eagerly took the other mug from Bobby’s hand.

"Thanks Bobby! You’re a star."

Bobby shrugged off her comment with a smile, “Don’t mention it.”

He turned to leave, but Bethany called out in protest, “You don’t have to leave! Please, sit with us a spell.”

Bobby shook his head knowingly, “Nah, but thanks, lass. I know you two are probably busy spouting about the new lads. Bobby knows when his presence isn’t needed.”

Bethany raised her glass, “It may not be needed, but your presence is always wanted, Bobs.”

The baker took another deep bow before waving and running off back into the Villa.

"Bobby is so nice,” said Bethany as she took a sip of her perfectly made coffee. He knew her order by heart: two sugars and more cream than what's kosher.

"You can say that again.” Lottie said with a smile, “You're lucky to be in a couple with him."

The two girls continued to relax on the daybeds, musing about the new arrivals, what they thought the latest celebrity goss could be, and if blondes really did have more fun.

* * *

Later on, Bethany, Priya, Bobby, Lottie, and Hope found themselves lounging around the pool.

“You see,” stated Bobby, matter-of-factly as he rested his head in Bethany's lap.

“This is the perfect example of symmetry. These hands,” he held his hands up for emphases “are perfect hands.”

He slowly brought his symmetrical hands down gingerly along Bethany's exposed thighs before sighing, “I should’ve been a hand model.”

"Henrik should be a hand model," Priya mused while sitting on the edge of the pool. She dragged her toe across the water, making swirling patterns as she went.

"Why?” Bobby questioned while lifting his head off Bethany's lap, “Does he have perfect hands too?"

Priya shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen them. But he's just kind of perfect in general.”

She sighed, lost in her daydream.

“Where are the new boys, anyway?” Hope questioned, taking her attention away from her nails, her eyes wondering around the Villa lawn.

There was no sign of them.

“I have no idea,” mused Lottie as she closed her eyes and tossed her head back, letting the sun shine down on her exposed neck.

“What about you, Bethany?” Priya continued, “Would you choose Henrik or Bobby?"

Bethany almost choked.

"That's not an awkward question to ask with him sat right here or anything."

Bobby chuckled, “Bethy knows there would be no hard feelings if she did want to couple up with either of the new boys.” He paused before jumping up, “Or hell, even one of the old boys!”

Bethany shook her head in response, “And Bobby knows my love for him is eternal. I could never just abandon what we have.”

Priya laughed into her hand, "Bobby, that's so sweet. You literally are the best guy ever."

Bobby blushed, dragging his own toe across the concrete, "It's nothing."

A loud ding rang out across the lawn. Priya glanced down at her lit up screen.

"Hey guys,” she yelled as she pulled her Chanel shades down, “I got a text!"

The Islanders flocked over to the group around the pool, everyone except Henrik and Lucas. Bethany made a note of their extended absence.

Lottie exhaled deeply, "Ah, right on time. What does it say?"

Priya cleared her throat and straightened her back before reading.

“Islanders, new boys Lucas and Henrik have each chosen three girls to take on dates. The first girls chosen are...” 

Hope's phone beeped loudly. 

"Oh my gosh, it's me! I'm going for a drink with Lucas!"

Bethany jumped as a ding from her phone rang out beside her. She quickly grabbed her phone and read out.

"Bethany, you're going on a date with Henrik."

Hope nearly fell into the pool as she bolted upright and grabbed Bethany roughly by the wrist, practically dragging her across the lawn.

"Yes!” She exclaimed, “Let's go get ready."

Bethany stumbled to keep up with the toy maker. She glanced behind her and shot both Lottie and Bobby a shrug before making her way into the Villa.


	3. because I know it's delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is it cool that I said all that?  
> Is it too soon to do this yet?  
> 'Cause I know that it's delicate.  
> Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?"  
> Delicate- Taylor Swift

Bethany's hands shook ever so slightly as she zipped up her dress, trying her best not to accidentally catch up the sheer fabric in the metal teeth. The velvet roses adorning the dress shined in the bright white light of the Villa dressing room. Her chunky black heels clacked against the white tile as she made her way over to the floor length mirror to give herself one last once over. 

Her blonde hair was down and delicately curled into voluminous loose waves. Her plump lips were lined with bright red lipstick to match the red roses on her revealing dress. Her long, gold, half moon necklace fell into her cleavage, made visible by the dress' deep plunge of neck line.

She ran her hands through her curls, trying desperately to get her slender fingers to focus on a task to keep them from shaking.

She didn't understand why she was so nervous. This was just another date, one of many that she would undoubtedly be attending throughout her stay on Love Island. But there was just something about the climbing instructor that sent butterflies fluttering throughout Bethany's tight stomach and caused her limbs to shake and bounce with anticipation. Was it his deep, green, sultry eyes? His boyish laugh? His long, golden hair that looked like a lion's mane? His thick Swedish accent that sent shivers down her spine?

 _Or all of the above,_ she thought.

Just when Bethany was about to run out of things to do with her hands, Hope stuck her head into the dressing room.

"You ready, love? The Jeep is outside waiting."

Bethany gave a smile and a nod before taking a deep breath, running her hands down the length of her torso, and following Hope out to the front of the Villa.

The car ride to the dates was pleasantly quiet. Bethany was grateful to have a moment of peace to try to calm and collect herself. She didn't really expect there to be much chit chat seeing as how she and the beautiful toy maker weren't that close. It wasn't that Bethany disliked Hope, per say. They just didn't have much in common. Hope was very career-oriented. The Islanders had found out early on that Hope didn't want children and that she couldn't cook, much to Noah's dismay. Hope was perfectly happy living her life, going to work, and spending her hard earned money on pretty things for herself and her loved ones.

Bethany didn't judge her for this. She was happy when any woman was able to choose for herself what would become fulfilling to her life. But Bethany loved to cook. She wanted kids, not now, but eventually. And she wanted, more than anything, to live in her own domesticated bliss: maybe on a farm, growing her own food and livestock, with smiling and laughing children running around, and her loving husband helping her with the chores of the day. That's what seemed fulfilling to Bethany. She wanted a happy life, filled with love, family, and simplicity. She knew that kind of dream wasn't for everyone, and so it was difficult to find common ground with people like Hope. She knew this was one of the reasons why her and Hannah had got on so well. They both were hopeless romantics in their own unique ways. Hope definitely wasn't like them.

When the Jeep pulled up to a lush, green hill, Bethany's breath hitched in her throat.

The setting was perfect. The producers had picked a hill that overlooked various dips and valleys in the Spanish countryside. The grass was a lush green as far as her eyes could see. There was a beautiful, light breeze running through the air, and the sun was just beginning its decent down to the valley. Two white, wooden tables were sat just atop the hill, where Henrik and Lucas were also sat, waiting patiently for their dates.

Hope and Bethany made the light trek up the hill together, Hope reaching out at several points during the walk to steady herself with the blonde's thin arm, unbalanced by her pointed heels digging into the soft earth. Bethany was relieved that she had chosen her clunky wedges that evening.

Once the women made it to the top, both men stood up and greeted them with smiles and polite kisses on their cheeks.

Henrik was truly a sight to behold. His long golden hair was pulled back into a loose bun, draping precariously around his neck. He wore a tight black shirt that showed all the muscles of his arms and torso that flexed with his cat like movements. His jeans, Bethany noticed,had originally been dark washed but had faded from wear and tear. Smudged grass stains had been made permanent along the knees.

The instructor led Bethany over to her chair and pulled it out as smoothly as he could given the uneven grass.

"Hey! Thanks so much for coming." His voice was eager, filled with excitement.

Bethany smiled a reply before delicately reaching for her glass of white wine. Her stomach danced with butterflies at the sound of his voice. She hoped the alcohol would do its job and calm her nerves.

Henrik sat opposite her, his eyes alight. He looked her up and down, taking her all in. She felt her skin prickle everywhere his green eyes traveled.

"Woah, you look amazing! I've been really looking forward to getting to chat one on one."

He reached for his own glass, pausing to take a long sip. His eyes never left hers. The butterflies erupted again.

"Wow, you're keen. You've got me feeling a little antsy, if I'm being honest." Bethany semi joked. She didn't know how to approach this date, but she decided it would be best to remain as honest as possible.

Henrik put his glass down and smiled before placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward, "It's all part of my game plan."

Bethany chuckled, her curiosity rising, "Oh, is that right? You've already derived a plan?"

A smirk began playing on the man's lips.

"Of course! I can't come in to the Villa on day five without some sort of scheme to get you to fall for me."

The blonde choked on her wine. Her face grew hot with embarrassment as she did her best to recover.

"Me?" She asked, tentatively, "I thought I was second choice to Lottie. At least, that's what you said earlier."

Henrik's smirk widened, "See, another part of the plan. Can't have everyone knowing what my true motives are. Especially those other blokes. Gotta out smart all my competition."

Bethany smiled and shook her head in disbelief. She had to hand it to Henrik, he had come prepared to play the game. But was that a turn off or a turn on? Bethany wasn't sure in that moment. What she did know, however, was she felt flattered.

He continued, his smirk turning into a more genuine smile, "I'm going to be really over the top and flirty with you, and you're going to fall for me."

"Oh, sure," said Bethany with a wave of her hand, dismissing his exclamation, "It's just that easy, innit. You flirt and I'll go falling."

Henrik wrinkled his brow and narrowed his eyes, as if searching for the right words to pull Bethany back in.

"Okay, what if I do this?"

He did an over-the-top wink before puckering his lips and blowing an exaggerated kiss.

Bethany couldn't help but laugh out loud. She had never met someone like Henrik. He was smart, witty, but also not afraid to just be silly. It was so refreshing, especially since the Villa was nothing more than a mountain of stress that she felt needed to be climbed every day. This date so far was a nice change of pace.

Henrik chuckled to himself before continuing, "Then you'd know I wasn't messing around, right? That's the best of flirting."

"What if I tell you it could be working?" Bethany asked with a genuine grin. She casually ran her finger along the edge of her wine glass, now half empty.

Henrik leaned back in his seat, relaxing his posture, content with his banter.

"Amazing, I knew it would."

Another laughed escaped his belly before he settled down with a more serious tone.

"But seriously, though, it's weird, right? Us coming in like this."

He paused to gauge Bethany's reaction.

"How so?" She asked before taking another sip of her Pinot Grigio.

"Well," he began, taking a drink himself, "because we both sort of know all about you guys already. Like I know your name is Bethany, and you work with an animal charity, and on the first day you coupled up with Noah. Your best friend in the Villa was Hannah, but since she's left, you've become close with Lottie. And now, you're coupled up with Bobby, but you all are just friends."

 _Wow,_ thought Bethany, _he really has been paying attention to me._ It was flattering and scary and exhilarating all at once.

"It's weird," he continued, "like, being sat here with you, because you're already a celebrity to me."

 _A celebrity_. Bethany shook her head.

Is that what this was? She was a celebrity to him, just another one of those air headed girls from Love Island that kissed boys on telly and then went on to have her heart broken? Was he really interested in her, or just the idea of her the producers had curated? What had he really seen watching the show from home? Was she just the easiest target? Was she just the least work? Was she the one America wanted to see coupled up, and he decided it would be he that chose her?

"I don't feel like a celebrity," she resounded finally as she looked down at the napkin on the table. It was tattered on the edges, and she forced herself to wonder what kinds of people had used them before her. She needed to think of anything else to take her mind off this conversation and the fact that she had, unfortunately, gotten her hopes up about the handsome man in front of her. Hopes that, if she were honest with herself, were already being let down. She felt a bit foolish.

"Yeah, that's what's so strange," continued Henrik, not noticing the sudden distance Bethany had put between herself and the conversation, "because to me, you definitely are like a proper famous person at this point."

He took another swig of wine before popping a bite of brie in his mouth. The silence didn't last long, before Henrik continued. It was like he never ran out of things to say.

"What do people even normally talk about on dates?"

Bethany was relieved at the change of subject, and she was willing to discuss just about anything else in order for this date to hurry along and be over.

"They ask each other questions and stuff," she said, finally looking back up at the man across from her. "Get to know each other better."

Henrik nodded while smiling, "Yeah, alright. Let's do that. Ask me some stuff. What do you want to know?"

Before Bethany could stop herself, the one thing she had been thinking the majority of her Spanish hills date spilled off her tongue like word vomit.

"I want to know what you're hoping to get out of coming here."

Henrik raised his eyebrows and tightened his mouth. His hands instinctively went to his thighs, and he began rubbing up and down on the worn denim.

"Oh, that's a big one."

He paused, contemplating exactly the right words to express how he was feeling.

"I think mostly, I just want to have a laugh and see what happens, if I'm honest. And maybe what happens is a really intensely meaningful relationship? I mean, that would be great. I really want to go on some kind of deep personal journey with another human being. But whatever happens, happens, I reckon. Maybe I just get a great tan?"

Bethany cocked her perfectly lined eyebrow at him.

"What?" He questioned with a chuckle, "That'd still be worth it. What else do you want to know?"

"Hm," Bethany contemplated her options.

She wasn't entirely satisfied with Henrik's response. It seemed genuine enough, but, as a whole, Henrik seemed like a pretty genuine person. She believed that _he believed_ what he said. But truthfully, a good time for a boy almost always ended up with a broken heart for a girl, and that just wasn't something Bethany would be able to blindly dive into.

"What do you think about the other Islanders?" She asked, finally.

"Wait," Henrik paused, looking around the table, "there are other Islanders? Ever since I saw you, I thought you were the only woman in the world."

Bethany bit her lip. His boyish charm was so attractive, even if he was absolutely full of shit.

"Is that more flirting?" She questioned.

"You know it's working!" Henrik shouted with a laugh, "Like, deep down."

Bethany rolled her eyes but still offered him a smile, an indication for him to continue.

"But seriously, when it comes to the other Islanders... I was worried Gary was going to be kind of prickly, but now I've met him, I think I'll get him on my side."

"You'll have to stop flirting with Lottie if that's ever going to happen." Bethany said with a smirk.

Henrik cocked his head, vaguely resembling a Spaniel, "Aw, is that jealousy already, babes? It's lovely on you."

A hot blush flushed Bethany's cheeks, and Henrik gave a bark of a laugh before continuing.

"Bobby and Ibrahim both look like the kind of guys I get on super well with. I can see how you and Bobs have become so close so soon."

The thought of Bobby sitting back at the Villa, waiting on Bethany to return from her date made her stomach tighten. She desperately hoped he wasn't too worried about her or about his place in their couple.

She tried her best to shake off the feeling before continuing on with her questioning, "What about the girls?"

Henrik gave Bethany a pointed look and raised his eyebrow, as if poking fun again, but didn't say anything.

She was grateful. The last thing she needed in this moment was another opportunity for him to call her jealous.

"I think Priya is cool. Like, she's exactly the kind of person you want to spend all summer hanging out with."

Bethany nodded, understanding completely what Henrik meant. Priya was definitely a good time. Actually, now that she thought about it, Priya seemed like the type of person Henrik himself would want to spend all summer with. He was only really wanting a good time, after all. And Priya was beautiful, inside and out. Bethany's stomach opened up into a hallow pit at the thought.

"And Lottie's got this whole thing going on where she's really mean and tough, but it's actually just because she's got love for her friends. I respect that."

He paused, shooting the blonde girl another side glance, "Don't know if that's what I want in a partner, though."

Bethany's attention turned over to Hope and Lucas in that moment. She had just heard a hearty laugh from over in their direction, and Hope seemed to really be enjoying herself. They were both sitting back, relaxed in their chairs, and even though Hope's arms were crossed across her chest, there was a goofy grin on her face. A grin Bethany had never seen Hope wear with anyone else in the Villa, including Noah.

"I guess at the end of the day I'm kind of a homebody." Henrik continued on. If he had noticed Bethany's lack of attention, he didn't let on, "It's like, yeah, I love to run, I love to go to parties, I love to dance ... But the best thing of all is to get home afterwards, you know? Log fire, cashmere blanket, two cups of cocoa ..."

Bethany's head snapped back in his direction. This is what she had wanted to hear. This is what had made her so excited when Henrik picked her for the date. She had known, deep down, that they shared these common interests, and now, finally, they had cut through all the small talk and grafting for the cameras, to get to this ... the real deal, who they actually were.

"That sounds like a dream," she cooed. "Snow on the windowsill, hiking boots, nobody for miles around ..."

Henrik nodded his head with a smile. "I don't live in a wood cabin, but I don't live in a city either. I was lucky enough to find a small little patch of land. I'm from the Isle of Wight, by the way, and so I have a small little cottage type house with a little garden. Pete loves to go frolicking through the flowers, so I haven't had much luck keeping anything growing, if I'm being honest."

"Wait," started Bethany, "who's Pete?"

A wide grin found its way to Henrik's face, forcing his cheeks to round out. His eyes were bright and twinkling. His whole demeanor seemed to be lifted at her words.

"Pete's my Brittany! Brittany Spaniel, that is. I've had him for about two years now. He's my hiking buddy."

Bethany's heart ached. She loved animals. And she loved that Henrik had a dog, named Pete, that he went hiking with.

"That's honestly so perfect." Bethany stated, eyes bright. "The flat I'm in now doesn't allow pets, so I'm stuck by my lonesome at the moment. I'd love to get a dog when I'm able though. I've always had them growing up."

Henrik leaned back in his chair and grinned a toothy grin.

"I can just see you now, five years old, pulling and chasing around a dog twice the size of ya! Oh, I'm sure you were such a cute kid."

Another blush crept onto Bethany's cheeks, and she quickly glanced back over to Hope and Lucas. Their heads were put together, close, as if they didn't want her or Henrik to overhear their conversation.

"So," Henrik continued, "I guess I want to know, like, what do you do? Not, like, what's your job or whatever. I obviously already know that. I mean, I want to know what you like to do. What's a typical evening for you?"

A small sigh escaped Bethany's lips.

"I'm normally just enjoying myself at home. Nothing too crazy or adventurous going on in my life. Work is super rewarding, but it also brings really rough days, physically and emotionally. So I try to take it easy with myself whenever I get the chance."

"Hm," started Henrik, "that honestly sounds so nice and relaxing! Do you like to read?"

Bethany began to nod her head vigorously.

"I love to read."

Henrik leaned forward in his seat, "Fiction or nonfiction?"

Bethany returned the gesture, "Both."

He let out a chuckle, but kept the same posture, as if he were being drawn across the table, "Yeah, same. I've been reading this book about the origin of life for like two years now."

"Oh, wow," started Bethany, "that's super impressive and seemingly daunting. Where are you up to?"

"It's the bit where there are millions of dead trees everywhere, and all the dragonflies are six foot long."

A chuckled escaped her lips, "Are you serious? That sounds absolutely terrifying."

"Yeah! It's bizarre," continued Henrik, "I love it."

There was a long pause as the two Islanders stared across the table at one another. It was weird, really. Bethany and Henrik were so different, yet she felt as though part of her knew him, in a deep, unadulterated way. It was comforting, and exhilarating, and terribly frightening. She didn't know what to do.

"Anyway, I could talk about this all day... But I think we're basically out of time."

Just as the words left his lips, Bethany received a text telling her it was indeed time to make her way back to the Jeep.

Henrik swiftly went to let Bethany out from the table, helping her push her chair back. Once on her feet, she turned and gave him a polite hug.

She meant for it to be small and quick, but the wilderness instructor had other plans. He engulfed all of Bethany with his toned arms, forcing her to fit right in the heart of his torso. Her hands instinctively began to rub up and down his chiseled back as the scent of lavender and evergreen filled her senses. She closed her eyes and almost wished she could experience this exact moment forever. It was undoubtedly crazy, but the inclination of comfort that she had felt earlier in the day had expanded and grown to something she couldn't name.

"I hope you had fun," he whispered in her ear, and her eyes fluttered open at his now husky voice, "I certainly did."

At his words, Bethany quickly broke away from the embrace. She had to get out of there, before she did something stupid and entirely too cliche for her to be okay with it being forever documented on the telly. She offered a smile and backed away.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," was all she said as she turned away, without waiting on Hope, and headed down the grassy hill to the Jeep.


	4. consume you completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know you're faced with something,  
> That could consume you completely."  
> Skin- Grimes

The Jeep ride back from her date was just as uneventful as her ride there, for which Bethany was grateful. Hope's silence gave her time to reflect back on her first official date of the summer.

She knew it had been somewhat anti-climatic for the Love Island viewers. Bethany hadn't badmouthed anyone, or gotten so drunk she fell off her chair, or snogged Henrik's face off. But if she were honest with herself, that date was exactly what she needed.

Henrik was honest and kind and genuine. She never once got the feeling that he was there for dubious reasons, but she couldn't help the feeling of doubt that birthed its way through her stomach and was slowly crawling up to her chest. He seemed _too_ perfect. And she couldn't forget what he had said about her celebrity.

England had seen it before; couples that ended the show on a high note, just to immediately break up once on the outside. Bethany always felt for the women in that situation. Maybe it was a little bit of misandry on her part, but she just couldn't believe they were the ones that had initiated the idea of a camera-only relationship. The women that found themselves in that situation almost always coupled up with men that came into the Villa at a later date. Bethany couldn't ignore the situational parallel she found herself in.

On the other hand, it felt good to finally be wanted when she had only been in the background from the start. Bobby was lovely, but they were merely in a friendship couple. There would be no actual love lost there, for Bethany knew the baker only wanted for her to be happy. Unfortunately, her happiness could mean that he would be sent home. This was something that weighed heavy on Bethany's mind as well as her heart. She didn't know if she would be able to live with herself if her selfish decision ended Bobby's Love Island adventure. He deserved happiness too, being one of the most kindhearted and sincere people she had ever met, and what gave her the right to pursue her own joy in exchange for his? Nothing about it sat right with her.

Once Bethany and Hope arrived back at the Villa, the blonde was immediately rushed by her partner.

The baker's hazel green eyes were alight with mischief as he brushed past Hope without a second glance and stood himself right in front of Bethany, blocking her exit to the manicured lawn. Bethany didn't mind the interruption, her heart still feeling guilty.

"Did I miss anything while I was away?" She inquired with a small smile. It did her well to see him so happy, even if she knew deep down he was probably panicking about her date.

He didn't skip a beat, "Nah, just a lot of chat about the new boys, and who is their type, and blah blah blah. I'm working on something else, though."

Bethany furrowed her brow in curiosity, "What?"

He shifted his eyes around the room conspiratorially, making sure no one was hiding in the corners, able to hear his confession. He talked fast and in a hushed voice. Even though his speech was settled into a low volume, it didn't deter the excitement that bounced off his words.

"Pranks! Think about it. Two of the boys are out of the Villa. The others are all restless and in the gym. Half the girls are getting ready for dates, and the other half are already out on dates. It's perfect."

His eyes darkened the tiniest bit when he mentioned the dates. Bethany noticed. She took a deep breath before speaking, the guilt continuing to crawl its way through her chest.

"Aren't you even a little bit interested in, like, how the date went?"

Bobby sighed in frustration before taking Bethany by the hand, "Not right now! Time is of the essence. Come on!"

"Okay, but-" Before Bethany could protest, Bobby was practically dragging her long limbs through the Villa and up the stairs to the second floor. His hand didn't let go of her own until they reached the dressing room, her long, golden hair fluttering wildly behind her. It was deserted when they entered.

Bethany glanced around, uncertain.

"So, what's the prank?"

Bobby gave a wicked smile before clasping his hands together and taking a deep breath.

"Alright, it's not the greatest, but here's my idea. I'm going to take all of Rocco's clothes and all of Henrik's clothes and mix them up. That way, when they get changed later, they'll end up wearing each other's fits!"

Bethany wrinkled her brow yet again. This was not on par with Bobby's usual level of mischief, and it became extremely evident just how much the new boys had thrown him off his game. He came up with this prank as a distraction for his own benefit, but his mind couldn't relax enough to think of a one worthy of having his name attached.

She knew he needed her help, not only with the prank, but with his anxieties.

She gently placed her hands on top of his own. It was her turn to glance around the room, over-exaggerating for the sheer drama and fun of it. Her eyes twinkled as her mind whirled, ideas spinning around inside her head. She glanced around the room until her eyes fell slowly on Marisol's counter space. There, sitting beside her makeup bag and hair spray, were her black-rimmed glasses.

 _She must have decided to go with contacts today. Maybe she was invited on a date_ , thought Bethany. She smirked and squeezed Bobby's hands.

"Wait here."

She quickly left the room before coming back a moment later with a black Expo marker. It had been in her purse for months, deeming itself extremely useful since Bethany was constantly changing shifts around on the dry erase board at the Animal Shelter. She carefully picked up the glasses, adamant to not leave a smudge on either lens, and began coloring the inside of the rim with the marker.

Bobby's eyes lit up in amusement.

"That's brilliant, Beths! Marisol will never suspect! It won't dry before she gets back, you don't think?"

Bethany gently shook her head while smiling, "Nah, that's the beauty of dry erase markers, innit? They never really dry down."

Bobby clapped his hands together loudly, before shushing himself for the noise. He spoke again in barely a whisper.

"This is way better than what I had planned."

Bethany smiled mischievously, "And we're not done yet."

She finished applying the marker before gently setting down the glasses, sure to leave them exactly how she found them. This time, she was the one to take Bobby's hand.

"Let's go reek havoc on the Villa."

Bethany and Bobby decided the house deserved at least two more pranks. Careful not to exclude anyone from the opportunity of being their victim, Bethany came up with the idea of adding a couple of instant mac and cheese packets to the carton of orange juice. She made sure to swirl it around a good go before returning it to it's shelf, leaving it looking innocent enough. Bobby seemed to finally get his animated creativity back by that time, deciding he would take on the task of changing out the hand sanitizer for lubricant. Bethany could barely hold back her laughter as the baker squirted KY jelly into the empty Purell dispenser stationed on the wall in the living room. They quickly fled the scene of the crime as Gary jogged his way through the living space on his way to the bathroom.

Once they reached the safety of the lawn, Bobby gave Bethany a high five that vibrated through her entire arm, a huge smile taking up the lower half of his rounded face.

"Now," he said, out of breath from running, "we play the waiting game. Probably best if we go our separate ways. Don't want to give anyone any reason to be _suspicious_."

Bethany agreed with a nod. She quickly wrapped Bobby up in a hug, inhaling his vanilla scent and feeling her heart beat quickly against his bare chest.

"Thank you for letting me help you."

He pulled away with his smile still plastered on his face, "Of course, you're my partner in crime after all. Catch you in a bit!"

He waved a little goodbye before running off to chat with the rest of the guys who were still getting out their frustrations and anxieties in the gym. Bethany smiled to herself, glad to feel that the guilt had substantially subsided from her chest and stomach. There was only a slight twinge left.

She glanced around the lawn before spotting Hope and Lottie down at the bean bags by the pool. Hope caught her eye, smiled, and waved her over to join them.

"Hey, babes!" She said as Bethany came and sat down in the vacant bean bag beside Lottie. "How was the date? Tell me everything."

Bethany took note of the fact Hope didn't care to ask her any of this on their ride back and chalked it up to her wanting to put on a show for the cameras. Lottie brushed a strand of her lavender hair behind her ear and took a swig from her half empty water bottle. She eyed Bethany up and down, noticing she hadn't changed back into her bathing suit yet even though she had been in the Villa all this time. She decided to keep the observation to herself, for which Bethany was grateful.

"We're comparing notes," she said before taking another sip of water.

Bethany nodded, "Do you guys know who else went on dates?"

Lottie and Hope exchanged smiles.

"Yeah, we've been working it out." Lottie started, "Henrik took, you, Priya, and me. And Lucas dated Marisol, Priya, and Hope. Looks like Priya is the order of the day."

At that moment, Priya and Marisol walked out onto the lawn, both of them dressed to the nines, each smiling from their dates. Bethany noted Marisol _had_ swapped her glasses for contacts. She smirked to herself.

"Hey girls!" Priya shouted as she and the lawyer made their way over to the circle of bean bags.

"Great, we're all here." Marisol began as she plopped down on a bag and began unstrapping her high heels, "Let's talk dates."

"Well," started Priya without skipping a beat, her glittering dress cascading around her bean bag, "I'm all about this Henrik. He's a bit of me. No doubt."

Bethany felt her heart drop to her stomach. Of course Priya was interested in Henrik. And Bethany knew from her own date with the wilderness instructor that he very well could be interested in her as well. She was 'exactly the kind of person you want to spend all summer with.' The blonde tried to push her sudden burst of jealousy back down her throat, for fear it would escape and result in an embarrassing show of word vomit.

Lottie tutted, "I'm not really into this whole wilderness-man thing he's got going on, but I have to admit I enjoyed the date a lot more than I thought I was going to."

This was also unsettling to Bethany. Henrik had said from the very beginning that Lottie was his type on paper. And she couldn't blame him. The goth was gorgeous, and her sense of mystery only added to her attractiveness. But Henrik had also said that he wasn't sure he would want to date someone with Lottie's sharp personality. Maybe they'd decided to just be friends after all?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Priya gently nudging her knee with her own, "What do you think about him, Bethany?"

Bethany forced herself to look at the grass beneath her wedges, deciding on what would be the safest response to give. Finally, she decided on, "Henrik is definitely interesting."

Lottie chuckled, "Doesn't sound like there are huge sparks there, then."

"I'm not saying that!" Bethany began, a little too loud and adamant. She realized her mistake in tone immediately, and worked quickly to suppress it into a more casual attitude, "I'm just keeping it to myself for the time being."

Lottie eyed Bethany closely. It was the second time that the blonde felt the goth had looked right through her. She knew there would be a private conversation about the wilderness instructor soon, but in the meantime, Lottie changed the subject to the other boy.

"So what about Lucas?"

Priya scrunched up her face at the mention of the doctor.

"He's sweet. Not my type, though, overall."

Hope agreed with a nod of her head, "Yeah, Lucas is alright, I guess. Our date was fine. I got a little bit bored."

 _That's not what it looked like to me,_ thought Bethany, shocked at Hope's response. It looked like she was having a great time on her date with the doctor. But Bethany decided not to call her out on it, focusing, instead, back on the grass beneath her feet. She felt it might be better to keep that piece of information to herself, at least for the time being. Either way, the audience would see the truth for themselves in time.

Marisol continued the conversation, "I didn't really get a great vibe off him, to be honest. Maybe just because I was his third date of the day. Maybe, he was tired?"

Hope wrinkled her nose in disapproval.

"Um, babe, if the sight of you isn't enough to give him some energy, then there's something wrong with him."

Marisol blushed slightly as Hope patted her reassuringly on her thigh, "Aw, thanks babe."

"I guess the real question is," started Lottie, taking a pointed look at all the ladies sitting in the circle, "would anyone pick Henrik or Lucas over their current partner?"

Before anyone could respond to the goth's query, Lucas and Henrik strutted back on to the lawn of the Villa, both looking particularly pleased with themselves.

* * *

Later that evening, the girls were huddled up at their vanities in the dressing room, contouring, hair-spraying, and highlighting themselves in preparation for the night ahead.

Bethany had just put the finishing touches on her nude lip and dark eye, her version of a sultry look, and was about to step out of her white, silk robe into her glittering, gold dress that barely covered her newly sunned thighs, when a distinctive 'ding' rang out.

Lottie scrambled for her phone that vibrated violently against the vanity counter.

"Oh, girls! I got a text!"

Bobby, hearing the fuss from in the bathroom, immediately called out for the other Islanders to venture into the dressing room for the announcement.

"What's it say?" Ibrahim inquired as he pushed his way through the crowd, almost knocking Lottie off her seat in the process.

She shot him an icy glare, "Guys! Please respect my personal breathing bubble."

The newly entered boys backed off at her words, each of them staring down at their feet in shame.

"Thank you," replied Lottie with a smug smile, glad she hadn't lost her sharp edge, before continuing on with the text.

_"Islanders, this evening you'll be throwing a Welcome Party for the new boys. #welcometothevilla #getyourgrafton"_

The smell of lavender and evergreen wafted in Bethany's direction. She closed her eyes and felt her shoulders tighten as she felt a shift just outside her peripheral view. Henrik spoke with a slight husk to his voice, and Bethany wondered how long he had been standing there, looking at her before she had noticed.

"A party for us?" He asked with a raised brow.

Lucas smiled from across the room, "I can't believe it!"

Gary rolled his eyes, not amused, "That's what the text says."

"Alright guys," said Priya as she began shooing the men out of the dressing room, "give us some space so us girls can get ready for the festivities."

Bethany opened her eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of Henrik in the mirror. He was staring at her reflection, his eyes bright and a smile on his face. A patchy blush found its way to her cheeks before she looked away and busied herself with packing away the makeup on her vanity.

The boys piled out of the dressing room, and the girls resumed their nightly get-ready routine. With the boys finally out of the room, Bethany began changing into her dress once again. It was one of her favorites: golden nude fabric that glittered in the light, sheer long sleeves with the same glitter that clung to her slender arms, and the plunging neckline dipped down almost to her naval, leaving not much of her front torso to the imagination. She decided to pair the dress with a set of strappy gold heels and big, gold, hoop earrings. She chose to keep her hair long and in its natural wave, spritzing a few strands with volumizing hair spray before dignifying herself ready.

Priya nearly squealed when she spotted Bethany in the mirror.

"Your new outfit is stunning!" She gushed. The heat rose back to Bethany's cheeks. The compliment from the beautiful Indian woman was not lost on her.

"Thank you," she said with an appreciative smile.

Lottie wiggled her eyebrows in jest.

"Let's go downstairs and get this party started!"

Once down on the lawn, the girls dispersed around the garden. The Villa had been transformed in the short amount of time it took everyone to get ready. Neon lights swirled in time to the electronic house music that was pumping through the outdoor sound system. Bobby, Lucas, Henrik, and Rocco were casually gathered around one of the high top tables just outside the kitchen area. Bethany decided to follow Lottie and Priya over to the group.

Bobby's eyes brightened when he saw Bethany approach. He backed away from the table and began to fist pump into the air in time to the music.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Bethany couldn't help but to let out a joyous laugh.

Priya and Lottie simply shook their heads in amusement. The estate agent glanced around behind the group to the kitchen, and her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Oh, there's a cocktail bar set up! I'm going to make up some drinks."

Bobby gave Priya a nod of thanks before turning his attention back to the group. He caught Bethany's eye and gave her a wink before starting in on the new Islanders.

"So, what do you new guys do on the outside then?"

Lucas smirked, glad to have the opportunity to talk about himself once again, "I've already told the ladies, but I'm a physiotherapist. I help people regain flexibility after injuries."

Bobby nodded, and then, looked pointedly at Henrik.

Henrik, not having taken his eyes off Bethany since she first walked out of the Villa, finally tore his attention away to answer the baker, "I'm a professional climber and wilderness survival instructor."

Heat flooded Bethany's veins. It had been impossible not to notice Henrik's unrelenting stare when she first approached the group, though she had chosen to look anywhere but at the instructor. Now that his attention was finally turned elsewhere, she determined it was safe to lend him a few glances of her own. He was changed into a set of dark washed, denim jeans that were fitted around his ankles and thighs but seemed to hang a little looser around his hips. Bethany found herself wondering what the jeans looked like shaped around his bum, but quickly shook the thought from her mind. His upper torso was sporting a dark green, long sleeved shirt with the cuffs pushed up, haphazardly. The color almost perfectly matched his eyes in the reflecting neon light. Rocco's booming voice interrupted her observations abruptly.

"I love to climb!"

Henrik turned to him, a genuine smile and a look of excitement on his face, "Oh, cool. What's your type?"

"Well," began Rocco with a smirk, "I like a girl who's pretty out there, likes traveling and- "

Henrik waved his hand dismissively, his smile faltering slightly. "No, I meant your type of climb. I'm into highball bouldering at the moment."

"Oh, yeah." Rocco said while nodding his head slowly, "Sure, I love all the boulders."

Bethany highly doubted Rocco had any idea at all what Henrik had just said, but having been privy to a couple of climbing references herself, she cut in.

"Isn't bouldering where you solo climb with no tether?"

Henrik's face lit up, and his body turned, giving his full attention to Bethany, "Yeah! And highball just means I'm gonna be toast if I fall."

Bethany glanced down at the ground, suddenly uneasy with gaining Henrik's full attention in front of the group, "Wow, that sounds ... terrifying, but thrilling."

The blonde smiled down at her before inconspicuously scooting closer to her slender frame. He gently brushed her side and lowered his head down to her ear, "I'd love to take you up one day, Bethany."

Just then, Ibrahim let out a cry from the kitchen.

"What the fuck?! Who's soiled the orange juice?"

Everyone's eyes flickered up to the disheveled looking golf pro. His face was contorted into a look of disgust as he continuously rubbed his tongue with a spare napkin. Bobby and Bethany exchanged knowing glances before bursting out in laughter. The other Islanders turned to face them with looks of amusement.

"Of course it was you!" Lottie exclaimed while hitting Bobby lightly on the shoulder. She turned her eyes to Bethany, "And you too? I would've never guessed in a million years you'd entertain him with his tricks."

Bethany just smiled and sent Lottie a small shrug.

Bobby was elated. He began hopping up and down, grinning ear to ear and yelling in excitement.

"Oh, yes! This is brilliant! Couldn't have worked out better. Bethany, you're a true genius!"

Ibrahim stopped rubbing his tongue raw just in time to shoot the blonde a glare, "Bethany, this was you're idea? This is total bollocks! All I wanted was a bloody screwdriver."

Bethany tried to suppress a giggle into her hand, "I'm sorry, Rahim. It could've been anyone."

"Yeah, yeah," he said roughly as he poured the remnants of his glass and the carton down the sink, "just my luck."

Priya made her way back down from the kitchen, a platter of mixed drinks in her hands, "Cocktail anyone?"

Lottie reached her hand out before stopping, "No orange juice, right?"

The older woman smiled before confirming, "No orange juice."

The night continued on without a hitch. Bethany and Bobby's other two pranks were safely concealed for the time being, though Marisol had decided to wear her glasses that night, so it was only a matter of time before that cat was out of the bag. Soon, Bethany found herself sitting around the fire pit with Lucas, Gary, Noah, and Hope. They had been playing a riveting round of guess the word, and Noah had just made everyone feel extremely uneasy with his description of mayonnaise.

Out of the corner of her blue eyes, Bethany noticed a tall patch of green making a beeline in their direction. It didn't take long before the climbing instructor reached their little group and stopped right in front of Bethany. She decided not to glance up and instead took a sip from her third cocktail of the night. The spiced rum from the drink burned her throat.

"Um," said Henrik, as he cleared his throat, "sorry to interrupt, but do you lot mind giving me and Bethany a second? I promise I won't steal her away for very long. Just want to have a quick chat-" He turned to give her a pointed look, "just us two."

Hope shot Bethany a knowingly look, but Noah was the one to speak up for the crowd, "Sure mate. Have her home by midnight."

Noah chuckled at his own joke, before the gang continued on with their game. Henrik slowly reached out and offered Bethany his hand. It looked rough and calloused from years of gripping rock and rope. She delicately placed her own into his care.

"Let's go up to the roof terrace for that chat, Bethany." He whispered as he guided her away from the fire.

Once they'd reached the safety and privacy of the roof terrace, Henrik finally let go of her hand. Bethany was right, it had been rough. But there was also something undeniably comforting about the way it had held her own, as if she were the most delicate thing he had ever touched. Bethany pushed the thought out of her mind, just as easily as she pushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She took a seat on the cushioned bench. Henrik joined her, causing their knees to knock together and touch.

He was the first to speak, "Sorry to get you away from the party."

He paused to gauge her reaction. She simply smiled for him to continue and so, he obliged, "I wanted to say thank you for making me feel so welcome."

Bethany couldn't help but to smile at this. It was so lovely to have someone in the Villa with such mannerisms.

"You're totally welcome! But it was nothing, really. Nothing for me to be thanked for anyway."

Henrik smiled down at her once again. He had such a lovely smile, she thought. It never failed to meet his eyes and make the greens and blues of his irises twinkle.

"I don't want to be stepping on anyone's toes though," he continued, "But it does mean a lot and _is_ worth mentioning to me, so, thank you. Which I've now said too many times and now it sounds weird... what am I like?"

He chuckled to himself before looking around the terrace, as if really taking it in for the first time. He focused his eyes on the old smoking pit that had been filled in with sand and potted flowers for the past couple of seasons. Bethany quietly wondered if Henrik normally smoked on the outside. The silence continued on a bit longer, each of them lost in their own little world of thoughts. She tried to seem as if it were a comfortable silence she was settling into, but in reality, the silence was anything but soothing. She was on edge, a place she found herself quite often when Henrik was around.

Finally, he continued on, "It's weird coming in here when everyone's already coupled up."

As if reading Bethany's mind, Bobby's loud voice rang out from the lawn and floated up to the the top of the terrace.

"Bethany?"

She stole a glance from over the ledge, barely poking her head over the top. She watched Bobby aimlessly dance around the garden. His eyes wandered all around him.

"Where are you?"

The feeling of guilt returned, not only to her stomach and chest, but now, it was starting to crawl its way up her throat as well. She felt awful. She shouldn't have been up there, secluded and alone with Henrik. He wasn't her partner, Bobby was. And here he was, just trying to have a laugh and a dance with her. And there she was, doing... What was she doing?

Henrik chuckled a little too darkly.

"Right on cue."

He stood up, casting his eyes away from the baker down below to the woman sitting before him. His gaze instantly softened. He could see the confusion and sadness written all over her face.

"Listen, Bethany. I'll leave you be for the rest of the night. Go have fun with your friends."

She wrinkled her brow, "Are you sure? You don't have-"

He cut her off with the shake of his head and the wave of his hand.

"I'll go and find the other newbie, make sure he's not standing in a dark corner alone, staring into his drink."

She chuckled at his words, and a small sense of relief found her in that moment.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she followed him over to the roof terrace door.

He reached out and grabbed the handle, but before he turned it, his eyes locked in on her own.

"I just want you to know, no matter how uncomfortable you feel right now, in this moment, it won't always be this way."

Bethany didn't know what to say, didn't think she could say. So she simply blinked in response.

Henrik lowered himself down to her, once again. Lavender and evergreen filled her senses. Her breathing quickened, as if her body couldn't get enough of the scent, as if the faster she inhaled, the sooner it would, in turn, be hers.

The words poured off his tongue, slow and seductively, like pure honey, and cascaded down to her ear, causing her to shiver.

"You deserve more than just a friendship couple."

He brushed a stray hair from her face, carefully, meticulously laying it behind her shoulder. His long fingers brushed ever so slightly along her neckline, almost sending Bethany over the edge.

"You deserve to be consumed completely."

And with that, he withdrew himself and exited the terrace, leaving the door ajar, and Bethany frozen to her spot. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. All she could do was breathe. Breathe in lavender and evergreen.


	5. when my love is away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What do I do when my love is away?  
> Does it worry you to be alone?  
> How do I feel by the end of the day?  
> Are you sad because you're on your own?"  
> With a Little Help from My Friends- The Beatles

The sunlight poured through the curtain-less windows. It had awoken Bethany long before the fluorescent lights cut through the bedroom. She lay there, cuddled next to Bobby, her sleep shirt bunched up around her rib cage, his lean arm wrapped around her waist, basking in the silence. Well, silence apart from the low rumbles that escaped from both Noah and Lottie.

Her mind wandered back to the night before, the party, the roof terrace, and the words that left Henrik's lips and dug their selves a home in Bethany's mind.

 _You deserve to be consumed completely,_ he'd said.

What did that even mean? Bethany didn't know. It sounded hot and passionate and romantic. But what did it truly entail, to be consumed completely? What cost would she have to pay in order to have her being become filled with someone else? Was she even to be filled? Or was she to be fed upon? Consumed in every sense of the word?

The thoughts whirled around her head, causing her to feel dizzy even while laying down, anchored in Bobby's arms. Nothing seemed to ground her, and nothing seemed to be able to stop her mind from twisting and wriggling at his words: consumed completely.

Marisol rolled onto her left side, causing Bethany to face her head on from her side of the adjacent bed.

Even from a few feet away, Bethany could make out the red marks Marisol had created along her nose and under her eyes from roughly scrubbing the black expo marker off her face the night before. Both Bethany and Bobby had been relieved when the lawyer had taken off her glasses in front of her vanity and laughed at the realization she had fallen victim to another one of the couple's pranks. Her skin didn't seem to be as forgiving, however.

Bethany closed her eyes and hoped that the marks wouldn't leave an impression for too much longer. She already felt awful enough for her conversations with Henrik. She didn't need any added guilt from an outside party.

Just as her musings began to wander back to Henrik's words, the bedroom lights clicked on and beamed down on the resting Islanders.

A few groans of frustration echoed from various beds, while Hope almost immediately shot up from under her shared duvet, a broad smile on her face. It was as if she too had been up, thinking in the silence.

"Good morning, everyone!" Her voice rang out and broke the daze of the Islanders.

Gary groaned and wrapped himself up in his own sheet, "Oh lay off it, Hope. It's too bloody early, innit? Stop being so cheery and let me sleep."

Hope's brows furrowed, "Bugger off, Gary. Sorry not everyone is in such a fowl mood as you in the morning."

Bethany felt Bobby wake beside her, his arm instinctively recoiling from around her waist.

This happened every morning. Bobby would starfish during the night, and eventually, end up with his arm around Bethany. And in the morning, as soon as he woke, he would realize what he'd done and immediately correct the affectionate embrace.

Bethany didn't mind it, really. It was comforting to have Bobby so close to her, especially now that she felt so confused. But she understood why he wouldn't purposefully want the physical closeness. Best not to let their situation get anymore complicated than it had to be.

"Good morning, lass." He said with a smile as he stretched both his arms up towards the ceiling. He gave Bethany a bright smile, for which she tried to return.

"Good morning, Bobby. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful! Those couple of drinks really helped knock me out, if you know what I mean."

Bethany laughed. It was true. Bobby had been more than a wee bit toasted before clumsily climbing into their bed last night. It was slightly annoying having to deal with him twisting up the sheets, but very cute none the less.

"I'm glad to hear you got some rest. How are you feeling? Any regrets? Any hangovers?"

Bobby playfully began tickling her exposed sides. Bethany tried to wiggle free, but Bobby's grip only tightened around her.

"Nope!" He exclaimed, "No regrets and no hangovers! Only tickles!"

Once Bethany could feel the barriers of her tears threaten to break, Bobby finally released her. The blonde sat herself upright, and began adjusting her top, which had been pushed even further up by Bobby's tickle attack. Bethany's eyes instinctively scanned the room. It didn't take them long before settling on what they had been searching for.

Henrik's own green eyes met hers, a glint of amusement just visible from the distance of their beds. His long mane was disheveled and unruly, causing his boyish looks to overtake his face. It cast a look of innocence about him. He was shirtless. His pale skin seemed to glow against the florescent lights, undertones of peach brushed haphazardly. His ab muscles were tight and toned even though he was settled in a relaxed position. He seemed to notice Bethany's eyes trail his body, and let his own wander hers in return. 

Bethany grew hot under his gaze and quickly brought her t-shirt all the way down to the waist line of her sleep shorts. She turned away from him almost as rushed, trying her best to hide the flush that had undoubtedly began to occupy her cheeks. Her eyes found Bobby, a wide grin resting on his face as he too, sat himself up straight.

"Well, now that you've gotten _that_ out of the way," began Bethany as she exited the twisted covers of their shared bed. "I'm going to beat you to the shower!"

Bobby's face contorted into a pained expression.

"Aye lass, that's not fair. I'm the one that should be getting to shower first. Remember, I'm the one with the rough night!"

Bethany giggled as she grabbed her shower shoes and caddy. She quickly passed the rest of the Islanders, focused on not locking eyes with the climbing instructor, no matter how they threatened to wander in that direction.

When Bethany ventured into the girl's dressing room after her shower, the other ladies were gathered around their vanities, gossiping about how eventful yesterday had been.

"Since the boys are down at the gym," started Hope, waving a fluffy highlighter brush over the tops of her cheek bones, "I thought this would be a good time for us girls to catch up."

Priya sat up straighter in her chair at Hope's words. She continued to rub her coconut body lotion into the folds of her arms, "I bet Henrik was the one getting them to work out early in the morning. I love his energy. And I don't think I'm the only one."

The older woman shot Bethany a knowing look as the blonde took her place at her vanity. Bethany chose to ignore the inclination. Priya persisted nonetheless.

"I saw you two having a little chat up on the roof terrace last night," she continued in a sing song voice.

Hope, finished with her makeup, propped her elbows up on the counter and rested her head in her hands, intrigued, "You and Henrik, huh Bethany?"

Bethany knew she wouldn't be able get ready without giving the girls something to bite into, but she also didn't want it to seem like she was settled on the new boy. So, she decided to try and play it as nonchalant as possible.

"I'd like to get to know him better," she said, simply.

Priya nodded in agreement, "I thought that too, after our date." She paused before smiling mischievously, "Looks like there might be a little competition in the air."

Hope glanced around the dressing room and down the hall, making sure all the boys were out of ear shot. A small smile was playing on her lips.

"I don't think you girls would blame me if I was a little bit interested in new boys coming in."

She playfully shoved the goth next to her, causing her to smudge the line of eyeliner she'd been working on. Lottie shot Hope a glare while Hope shrugged and grimaced an apology.

"What are you thinking about the new boys, then?" continued Priya, excited to hear Lottie's hot take.

It was so refreshing to see Lottie and Priya gossiping and getting along, almost like friends. No one would've ever believe that just a couple of days ago the two women were at each other's throats.

Bethany tried her best to stay out of the drama, but it was hard when Lottie seemed to want to attach herself to Bethany's side. She seemed intent on replacing Hannah with the blonde bookworm, and though Bethany was grateful to have a true connection with another girl in the Villa, she didn't want to take on any of Lottie's hard feelings with the other girls. Especially not with Priya.

Bethany had already had shared words with Priya when she'd first entered the Villa and chose to steal Bobby away from Bethany. Of course, Bethany didn't care, her heart really had been set on Noah after all, but the gorgeous Indian woman didn't like having to step on someone's toes so early on. After their conversation, Bethany had understood that Priya wasn't just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well.

Lottie smiled across the room at Priya and fixed her liner before answering.

"I like them. And I'm not exactly falling head over heels for Rocco. So, I definitely think my head could be turned."

She directed her attention to Bethany before continuing, "I think I'm going to chat to the boys today and try and work out what's what. Maybe see if I can't work my magic on one of them."

So she was starting to like Henrik, thought Bethany.

This was just her luck. Finally, a boy had come in that seemed to be interested in her, and now, her best friend in the Villa seemed to be falling for him. It's as if the Love Island gods got off on playing cruel jokes with Bethany's emotions. What would she do if Lottie decided she did want to pursue something with Henrik? What would _he_ do? And what would that mean for the girls' friendship?

"That's the best thing about this situation, really." Hope's voice cut through Bethany's thoughts, "There's seven boys and five girls. We've got a whole buffet of boys to choose from... And with numbers like that, I'm pretty sure we're not going to be the ones going home next!"

Lottie nodded in agreement, "Makes a change."

"With this many boys," continued Hope, "it's like ... Pick your favorite!"

Bethany's brow wrinkled. Before she had time to reconsider, her words tumbled out of her mouth like word vomit, "I thought you were set on Noah?"

All of the girls' heads snapped in Hope's direction, curious to how she'd react to the call out. 

She blinked back at Bethany, before she shook her head and let a smile play across her lips, "I am, but we both know we're here to have a good time. I'm just enjoying the eye candy! We've got a whole day with nothing to do but check out the new boys. I was hoping we could all take a step back from the drama and enjoy this time for what it is."

Bethany nodded in reply, making sure to keep tight mouthed. She remembered the way Hope and Lucas had interacted on their date. She didn't care what excuse Hope was coming up with now, Bethany knew there was more to it. Hope like Lucas. Maybe just as much as she liked Noah. It'd only been less than a week since the two of them had even met. Nobody's feelings were set in stone yet, no matter what facade everyone tried to put on.

Bethany returned back to her makeup, making sure not to let her setting powder stain her white silk robe, her mind racing.

"A day in the sun and enough sexy men to make two boy bands?" Priya exclaimed with a laugh.

Hope smiled before continuing, "Or three Man-2-Man strip acts."

Lottie added, "Or we choose one boy to each be our servant for the day, and then we make the two leftover boys wrestle."

"Well," said Hope as she stood up from her vanity and began making her way through the door. "Whatever your thing is.. Today is going to be fun!"

* * *

The sun was already blaring hot when Bethany made her way down to the lawn. She had decided on wearing her favorite one piece: a white front cut out piece with a gold waist band and a green plant leaves pattern. She paired it with her signature strappy gold heels. Her hair was wrapped up into a messy bun at the top of her head, with curls falling freely around her neck and shoulders. Her eyes were set behind dark, reflective shades. She knew she looked hot, and she would need all the confidence she could muster to take on this new day.

Her eyes found a group lounging at the poolside first, so she made a beeline over to join them.

Lucas, Priya, and Rocco were all gathered around, sitting in the neon colored bean bags. When she saw Bethany approaching, Priya reached out and patted the empty seat beside her.

Bethany smiled graciously.

"Come and listen to this," Priya whispered, tickling Bethany's ear as she shifted herself comfortable in the seat.

Lucas seemed to be in the middle of a long train of thought. He was relaxed back into his own bean chair, his legs extended out and resting on one another. He seemed to be relatively at ease for only his second day in the Villa. He gave Bethany a nod of acknowledgement before continuing.

"I guess I'm not so much about the 'spiritual journey' when I travel. I'd rather know I was helping people."

Rocco, who's posture seemed to be the exact opposite relaxed, was sat completely upright and rigid. The conversation seemed to not be going the way the modern day hippie had hoped.

"You don't have to travel," he said, his voice dripping with annoyance. "With tools like meditation, you can take a spiritual journey without even leaving your house."

Lucas laughed at Rocco's words, casting down a look of bewilderment, "I always wanted to join Doctors without Borders. I don't think there is something called 'Doctors Crossing the Astral Plane.'"

Priya couldn't help but giggled into her hand. Rocco shot him a glare.

"I'm just kidding with you, mate." Lucas said, before turning his attention to Bethany. "How's it going, Bethany?"

Rocco turned around in his chair as if noticing Bethany's presence for the first time.

"I didn't see you there." He exclaimed with a shake of his head.

Priya delicately pushed her sunglasses further up the bridge of her nose before explaining, "Lucas was just telling us all about his plans to travel and help people around the world. Rocco thinks his food truck is the same thing.

Rocco scoffed at Priya's words. "Motorbike or truck, what's the difference?"

Bethany smiled in Rocco's direction before turning back to the older woman.

"What do you think, Priya?

"Oh," proclaimed Priya with a giggle and smile, "A girl is spoiled for choice over here! Mixing drinks and leading meditation sessions is great, but I'm definitely interested in what Lucas has to offer too."

She sent a flirtatious wink in the doctor's direction. He returned it with a dark, sultry gaze. Bethany was beginning to feel like a fourth wheel. It must have been fun for Priya to have two boys vying for her attention, but from an onlooker, it was just awkward.

"You obviously haven't tried one of my meditation sessions yet." Rocco stated, confidently, "I bet I could take you to places you've never been."

Both Bethany and Priya blinked back in response.

Rocco was definitely starting to show his true colors more and more now that two other boys had entered the Villa. He had always made it a point to harmlessly flirt here and there with all the girls, but he had never been so blunt with his tactics before. All while still being couple up with Lottie. It was enough to make Bethany's insides squirm. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"Sorry, hun." Priya began, "But I'm looking for something a bit more physical, if you catch my drift."

Her eyes flutter back over to Lucas, "But I'd love to take a ride on the back of Lucas' motorbike sometime, if he was offering."

Lucas opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a heated Rocco.

"Well, I've obviously said enough here. I'll see you guys in a bit."

Rocco gets to his feet, roughly, and sets off towards the daybeds, not shooting the group a backwards glance.

"Well," began Lucas, uncertain. "That was..."

"That was Rocco." Priya said with a shrug.

A few moments later, Bethany found herself walking across the lawn. She found the nonstop flirting of Priya and Lucas to be a bit more than she could handle on her own, so she decided to leave them to it. She was happy to see Priya having so much fun. Bethany wasn't sure exactly how much of the flirting was authentic or forced for her own entertainment, but she knew that Priya was able to take care of herself.

Suddenly, coming unwrapped from her own thoughts, Bethany noticed she'd found herself before a sulking Rocco on the daybeds. His mood didn't seem to have much improved since the last she saw him. He was hunched over, head buried in his hands, surrounded by his unruly brunette waves.

"Hey," said Bethany, softly, as she cautiously took the seat on the bed across from him.

Rocco slowly lifted his head up, seemingly taking a long moment to realize her added presence.

"Oh, hey." He said with a sigh, "Sorry. I needed a moment to myself."

Bethany bit her bottom lip, concern beginning to etch its way onto her face, "I didn't realize what we said was such a big deal back there."

Rocco's brow furrowed before shaking his head slowly, "Oh, it wasn't that. I just get caught up in thinking about how life could have been different, you know?"

He gazed up at Bethany, his amber eyes finding hers. She'd never seen Rocco look so confused or vulnerable as she did in that moment. The concern for her fellow Islander continued to build.

"You know," he replied, "I was going to be an accountant after I left school. Can you imagine?"

He let out a bark of a laugh, and Bethany shook her head in response.

"I don't really see that for you," she said, gently.

Rocco's smile turned back into a stone face.

"Yeah, you wouldn't now. But it's true. I'd done really well in my A-Levels, and one of my teachers at college had encouraged me to go. I was going to show everyone I was going to do well and be successful and go get a great job afterwards." He paused, taking in a deep breath before staring down at his hands. "And then, it didn't really work out like that."

Bethany didn't know what else to do besides ask, "What happened?"

Rocco looked back up in her eyes, and Bethany was intent on keeping him focused. She wanted him to know that she was there for him, whatever he needed. That's what friends were for.

"When I actually got there, it was so much harder than I thought it would be. The people who encouraged me to go to uni didn't mention that leaving behind everyone you know is actually really difficult. I know they meant well, but no one said to me 'it's okay if you feel a bit lost at first,' and then when I did feel lost, it seemed like everyone else was having fun, which made it harder to actually say anything."

Bethany nodded in reply. She was finally starting to understand. She wasn't the only person feeling out of place here in the Villa. Here was Rocco, acting out and puffing his chest, trying desperately to find himself among the group, all the while finding himself completely and utterly lost.

In that moment, Bethany yearned to touch him. She tentatively reached out and cupped his hand in her own. Rocco didn't seem shocked at the contact. Bethany felt like he had been yearning for it to.

At that moment, both Bobby and Gary walk over to the daybeds. They both had their heads back with bellies full of laughter. That is, until their eyes settled on Rocco and Bethany.

Bobby gave Bethany a questioning look while Gary's attention was focused on Rocco. Both men could tell they'd stumbled upon something intimate.

"Alright, you lot?" Gary questioned, "What are you chatting about?"

"Nothing much," stated Rocco as he moved his hand away from Bethany's. Bobby noticed the movement, and cast his gaze between the two of them.

"Sorry mate," he said as his eyes darted. "Didn't realize we were interrupting."

The baker's gaze finally settled on his partner. Bethany only shrugged in response, unsure of where to take the conversation from here or how open Rocco would be to talking now the boys had arrived.

"It's fine." Rocco said with a wave, as if he didn't mind the intrusion, "I was just telling Bethany why I never finished uni."

Gary nodded while laying across the daybed next to Rocco. The mattress gave an involuntary squeak from the new weight. "I heard you dropped out to start your own business."

Rocco rolled his eyes, "It wasn't much of a choice."

Gary frowned and propped his head up with his hand, "What do you mean?"

Bobby settled in next to Bethany on her bed, nudging her shoulder softly, as Rocco dived back into his story.

"I spent most of the first six months I was there in my room by myself. It was like I was caught in a cycle. The longer I went without making friends, the harder it got. I would turn up for a lecture, and it seemed like everyone else knew each other and were doing fine. So I just stopped going in at all. It got to a point where every time I thought about leaving my room, my heart would race. I felt like I was going to pass out."

"An anxiety attack," said Bethany with a nod of understanding. "I'm no stranger to those."

Rocco smiled in response, grateful he was making sense to someone.

"Mate," said Gary, sitting up and clapping his hand reassuring around Rocco's shoulder. "You never know what someone else's life is like. I bet you weren't the only person struggling."

"Yeah, I get that now," said Rocco, turning his gaze back down towards his hands. "But that's how it felt. And then they sent me a letter offering me a support meeting because I hadn't been showing up. When I did go and see someone, the best thing they said to me was-"

He took a deep breath before continuing in a nasally, girly accent.

"'If you have to choose between your health and your studies, put your health first. You can come back to your studies.'"

He sighed and continued.

"So I took a year out. Spent the rest of my loan on a van, and then never ended up going back."

"Mate, that's ballsy!" Bobby said while clapping his hands against his knees. "I can't believe you had the confidence to go and do that when that's what you were going through."

Rocco just shrugged.

"The longer I left it, the worse it got. Once I could take a step back, I felt so much better. I wish I'd chatted to someone sooner, to be honest. I might not have finished uni, and I probably wouldn't have been a good accountant anyway. But I couldn't figure that out when the anxiety meant I was just staring at the walls of my room. Therapy really helped me out of that spiral, but it also gave me time to figure out what was right for me."

"So I'm guessing this is where your love for meditation came in?" Bethany asked with a knowing smile.

"Couldn't have guessed that!" Gary chuckled.

For the first time that day, Rocco too began to laugh. The smile on his face felt so welcomed.

"Everyone is different." He said while beaming. "It's all about finding out what works for you."

Bobby, seemingly mulling over the conversation, furrowed his brow before asking, "Do you ever regret not going back?"

Rocco shook his head, "Not for myself, but I don't like feeling like I let people down who believed in me. My parents were so proud of me, and now, it just feels like I've wasted there time and money."

"You don't need to feel like that." Bethany said as she reached her hand back into the folds of Rocco's.

"Bethany's right." Agreed Gary, with a nod. "Mate, you didn't let anyone down."

The crane operator shot Bobby a pointed look. 

"Neither of us went to uni in the first place. Here's me being proud of getting a forklift license when I was seventeen, and you got into uni and went for it!"

Rocco's smile returned to his face, as he glanced around at his three friends. Finally, he wasn't feeling quite as lost as he had been.

"Cheers guys. And you know what? I wouldn't be here having the time of my life if none of that had happened."

Bobby stood up, animatedly, "Exactly, mate! Do you think you'd pull as many girls if you didn't have all those amazing stories about your travels?"

"I don't know," Gary started. "Noah's only a librarian, and he's doing pretty well."

Bethany's eyes shot up and met Gary's, only to have him return her gaze with a cheeky wink.

Her cheeks flushed hot. How did Gary know she still had a crush on Noah? Was it that obvious? Who else knew?

"Yeah," agreed Bobby, "but not as well as Rocco, the man who makes the best cocktails and smoothies in the Villa!"

"Thanks guys," chuckled Rocco. "I appreciate you saying that. It's like I always say, 'everything happens for a reason.' It's just that sometimes that 'everything' is some really difficult stuff you have to go through."

Gary smirked, "To be fair, you would have made a terrible accountant with that attitude anyway. Some geezer with a business and a 4x4 and a massive house is like 'where's all my money gone?'"

Bobby could barely contain his laughter as he continued, "And Rocco's there, meditating and sitting cross-legged with all the paperwork around him. and he just goes 'everything happens for a reason.'"

The four Islanders laugh. It felt good to have a real conversation, one that wasn't dictated by who was grafting who or what someone had said in the beach hut. For a brief moment, it almost felt like real life. Bethany was grateful. And so seemed Rocco for their kind words.

Gary nudged Rocco with his arm, roughly.

"Come on, mate. Are you gonna make a wheatgrass smoothie or what? We may as well put those skills to use now you've got 'em."

Just as Gary had convinced Rocco to make a round of smoothies, a loud ding rang out across the lawn.

"Guys, I got a text!" Priya exclaimed.

Bethany's stomach lurched. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the anticipation that came after those words. All the Islanders gathered around Priya and Lucas, still sat on their bean bags.

"Islanders-" She read out. "It's time to find out who's been naughty, and who can keep their mouth shut in today's challenge: Kiss and Tell #getlippy #mouthingoff!"

"Well, what do you think that means?" Hope asked, her arm draped loosely around Noah's exposed waist.

"Get lippy?" Priya asked with a smirk, "Sounds like we're going to be doing some snogging."

She pouted her plump, wine colored lips and shot a wink at the boys.

A husky voice echoed from just behind Bethany's shoulder, sending chills rolling down her spine. She felt the man behind her shuffle even closer to her, his fingers grazing the small of her back as he leaned himself further into the circle. Her eyes instinctively closed at his touch.

"I'm totally looking forward to it."

She could hear the smile pulling at his lips without even seeing it.

"I love a challenge. I've been looking forward to getting to know you all."

He turned his gaze toward Bethany, fixing her with an intent stare. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. His fingers trailed further down her body, stopping just above the small of her back. His voice dropped down to a whisper, one only Bethany could hear, one only Bethany could feel.

"And there's no better way to do that than to get up _close and personal_."

He was going to kiss her. He was going to kiss her. He was going to kiss her.

This was the monologue that played as Bethany sank deeper into his touch and further out of her own reality.

_He was going to kiss her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I know it's been a while since I've updated either of my stories, but ya girl has been going through it. Thanks, Covid! But I'm finally in a better situation now (I've had to move around quite a bit) to where I should be able to update every week again. Hopefully you lot have stuck around, and hopefully this update isn't too rough of a chapter. I pretty much just spit it out in a couple of hours, so I haven't done a thorough edit quite yet. I wanted to give you guys something! Will edit this chapter as well as chapters for Heart Out tomorrow. Thanks for being so patient and for your kind words while I was away. xoxo, Sam


	6. in the quicksand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're the upsetter, stroking my hand.  
> What's my position? I don't understand.  
> Am I your possession? Am I in demand?  
> Oh, when you turn to me, I'm in the quicksand."  
> Quicksand- La Roux

When Bethany reached the outskirts of the lawn, she was faced once again with the giant challenge stage. A row of black question marks faced one another. At the very back of the stage sat an oversized blackboard with outlined columns labeled "Girls" and "Boys."

Rocco, noticeably more chipper after his conversation with his roommates, stood next to Bethany, a wide grin on his face.

"I guess it's a girls versus boys challenge then!"

Gary let out a hearty chuckle as he clapped Rocco hard on the back, "Mate, we could use someone as smart as you down at the docks. I don't think I could've figured that out by myself."

It warmed Bethany's heart to see Rocco in a better mood. Negativity didn't suit him. She much preferred her food truck operator positive and filled with wheatgrass smoothie. She beamed up at Gary and Rocco, appreciation building up in her heart for the two boys. It was crazy how quickly things could change in this Villa, how one day felt like a week. How three people that barely even talked to one another, could have this sudden deep bond between them.

"Okay, boys!" Hope's voice rang out, as it normally did at challenges, causing Bethany to leave her thoughts. "Take your places!"

The boys broke off toward the right side of the challenge stage, while the girls hung back and secured the left. Each Islander stood atop their own black question mark.

It didn't take long for Bethany to feel eyes on her, and she didn't need any guesses to know to whom they belonged. She forced herself to look down at the black sticker, rough and smooth all at once beneath her bare feet. She couldn't bring herself to look up at Henrik. Not when she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would be standing before her the first chance he got.

Hope picked up the folded envelope propped against the blackboard and began reading:

"Islanders, in your teams, you will have to decide which person you think 'did the deed' in a scenario drawn from a deck of cards. Then, one of the team members must kiss the person on the opposite team who you think is the answer. Every correct answer earns the team a point. The winning team will get cocktails this evening!"

The Islanders wolf whistled and clapped as Hope took her spot on her own mark, and the game began.

"Is there any reason we shouldn't just kiss whoever we want?" Rocco asked, shrugging.

Gary rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because then you won't get the points."

Rocco continued on, undeterred.

"So, I can either play to win, or I can use this chance to kiss some people?"

A moan of frustration escaped the lips of the crane operator, "Mate, what is it with you and these challenges?"

This time, it was the lawyer who cut in.

"There's no reason why you shouldn't just kiss who you want, Rocco."

Lottie's eyes flared at Marisol's words and she practically spit with venom, "Yes there is! He's coupled up with me!"

A deep frown had set on Bethany's face.

It was one thing to kiss someone for the sake of winning a challenge. It was what they'd all signed up for. But, to her, it was something completely different to just go around and snog the faces off of anyone they chose. Bethany hadn't kissed anyone since coming to the Villa. Even on the outside, kissing was something that she waited to experience with someone. To her, kisses meant everything. It showed you what kind of lover you were, what kind of relationship you would have, and if you were compatible. It was something to be delicate with, something to look forward to. And even though Bethany was trying to come to terms with the fact that Henrik would, without a doubt, kiss her, it would be a whole different story if someone took her off guard.

Hope noticed the intense look on Bethany's face. She nudged her shoulder gently.

"Babe, its just a game. It's not a marriage proposal. Just think about those victory cocktails being ours."

Bethany gave Hope a weak smile and nodded, though the peep talk did nothing to deter her growing fears.

"Should we just get on with it, then?" Priya asked. "Ladies first, I think."

A wide grin made its way across Hope's face as she threw herself across the stage to the pile of scenarios.

"Just try and stop me."

The toy maker's perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around the top card on the pile, and she brought it up to her eyes with a flourish.

"The boy who spent more than 500 pounds on a first date."

All the boys stood stone-faced on their marks, sure not to give anything away. None of them were budging.

The girls quickly wrapped themselves together and began the debate.

"They're trying not to give anything away," stated Marisol.

"Good work team," shouted out Henrik, causing Bethany's eyes to shoot involuntarily his way. A smirk played on his pink lips as he shot Bethany a wink. "Show no emotion. We're playing to win this challenge."

Gary barked out a laugh, "Mate, Rocco doesn't even know what game he's playing!"

Hope shook her head before huddling the girls up closer.

"Okay ladies, I'm gonna have to kiss one of these boys. What are we thinking?"

Lottie scoffed, "Come on, it's gotta be Lucas. The dude is so obviously loaded. I'd be offended if he didn't spend that money on our date."

Priya gave Lottie a high five, before Hope continued.

"That doesn't mean he'd be shelling it out though. Rocco would remortgage his van to pay for dinner if he thought it would impress a girl."

"Does no one else think it'd be Ibrahim?" Marisol interjected.

Priya's eyes lit up at the mention of her partner. She quickly turned to sneak a glance in his direction.

"Woah, I hope so," she said while practically licking her lips. "Kobe beef, sparkling champagne, and him just sitting there smoldering all night? Sign me up."

Bethany nodded as she mulled over all the possibilities, "Now that you mention it, I could totally see Rahim doing something like that."

"I think that's the right choice," stated Marisol.

"And not just because it was your idea?" Lottie egged on, shooting the lawyer a side eye.

"No," huffed Marisol with an eye roll. "We know he earns good money, and he likes to impress people. It's the most solid argument we have."

Hope gave one last look around at her fellow ladies, before taking a deep breath like she was about to jump the high dive.

"Alright girls, if that's what you all think, then that's what I'm gonna do." She quickly turned her attention over to the right side of the stage, "Are you ready for me, boys?"

The challenge continued on, back and forth, and before long, it was Bethany's turn to pull a card. Before she could even reach the center stage, Hope had already pulled the next scenario from the deck.

"Bethany, your challenge is to find the boy who has 'had the most sexual partners!'"

The men whooped and whistled while Priya exclaimed, "That's so juicy!"

"Truly, the question we've all been anxiously waiting for," agreed Lottie, her eyebrows raised towards the line of boys.

"Come on in, ladies," called out Hope. "This is gonna take some serious discussion."

The girls all drew into another huddle, excitement radiated off all the sexually charged women.

"Okay," continued the toy maker. "Which boy has been with the most girls?"

At the same exact time, both Lottie and Priya let out, "Rocco."

Both Bethany and Marisol wrinkled their eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" questioned Marisol, "why would you two say him?"

"To be fair," countered Hope, "Rocco was the first name in my mind too."

Bethany shook her head, "Let's think of other options."

It's not that Bethany didn't think Rocco could've had the most sexual partners. It was that she really, truly didn't want to kiss him. Even if it was just for a challenge, she didn't want her first kiss on Love Island to be with someone she didn't at least think she could have feelings for.

"I agree," state the lawyer, firmly, her dark eyes set in resolve. "I don't think we should judge Rocco just for the way he comes across. Maybe he's a lot more sensitive than you all realize. I think he cares more about deep, meaningful connections."

Priya sneered while Lottie simply rolled her eyes. Hope turned her eyes toward the blonde.

"You're the one that's got to go up there and kiss someone, Bethany." Hope stated with a shrug, "What do you think?"

Bethany sighed, looking up at the bright blue sky, as if cursing the heavens for the predicament she found herself in.

"I just feel really awful that I'm the one that got this question." She turned to face the other girls for support, "I don't want to accuse anyone of being promiscuous or anything, especially since it's not even been a week in here. We're all just still learning each other. I don't want to offend anyone."

"Oh come off it," spit out Marisol. "It's just a game, Bethany. You can come down off that high horse."

Lottie shot Marisol the sharpest death glare Bethany had ever seen, but she interjected before Lottie could curse her into oblivion.

"The only people whose numbers we know for sure are Lucas and Henrik. And Henrik has had more partners than Lucas, for a fact. That's really the only option that I feel okay with pursuing."

Hope sighed. It was clear that neither her or the lawyer were on her side with this one.

"Bethany, it's only a game, like I've already said. You're overthinking this, hun. But do whatever you feel comfortable with."

Lottie, tired of letting these girls talk down to her best friend in the Villa, took a big step in between Hope and Bethany.

"That's right, Beths. Do what you feel comfortable with. It _is_ only a game. So it doesn't matter if you get it wrong."

Before Hope could give her retort, Bobby cupped his hands together and yelled out toward the group of girls.

"Come on, ladies. We're waiting!"

He pouted his lips together and began to make kissy noises, "We all know it's me!"

Bethany stepped forward, her eyes focused down on her bare feet once again. She knew exactly where Henrik was positioned among the lineup, which meant she didn't have to look up until she stood right in front of him. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to travel the length of his toned body, pausing ever so slightly on his protruding muscles, before resting on his soft eyes.

He seemed amused, almost shocked.

"You really think it's me?" He asked, grinning before pursing his lips in feign protest.

Bethany smiled back at him, overwhelmingly aware of the heat rushing to her cheeks and the embarrassment that was starting to radiate from her body. She gazed up in his deep green eyes, before he slowly closed them and moved toward her.

This was it, she thought. This was the moment she'd been trying to prepare for.

But she couldn't go through with it.

Henrik's eyes rushed open when he felt Bethany's soft lips brush against his cheek, with a soft, delicate kiss.

"Okay," called out Lottie with a clap of her hands as Bethany quickly turned away from the climbing instructor, blush blotching her face. "That's too cute! And I bet Bobby appreciates it too."

Bethany took her place back on her mark, determined more than ever not to look in Henrik's direction.

What would he think of her now? Too timid to even kiss him in a challenge? What kind of idea would that leave him with? Must he think she a prude?

Her head was whirling, and she couldn't make it stop.

Hope huffed, "I still say it's Rocco. And that's not exactly playing for the team, Bethany."

"But it was pretty succulent!" Ibrahim called out as he punched Henrik playfully on the shoulder.

Bethany just caught sight of the climbing instructor's bright smile before turning away once again.

"So," Henrik's voice rang out, sending a shiver down her spine. "The question on everyone's lips, and my cheek, was Bethany right?"

A brief paused followed before Gary proudly stepped forward, a smug look on his face.

Lottie rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Bloody of course it is."

"You seriously thought it was Henrik?" Gary boomed out, "I'm not usually one to boast about this, but all the lads know it's me."

"If the lads know," started Lottie. "Then doesn't that mean you've been doing a bit of boastin'?"

Gary just smiled sheepishly while giving Lottie a small shrug, not the least bit ashamed for his title.

"All the lads know, and I don't?" asked Marisol, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" Bobby, exclaimed, unaware of the slight tension brewing between the crane operator and the lawyer, "We talked about it on the first day. This guy has some serious numbers!"

Hope shrugged, "Guess this means we were wrong about Rocco."

"No," said Bethany, her back straight. " _You_ were wrong about him."

"That's my girl!" Lottie said with an approving nod in her direction.

Gary, not yet wanting the attention away from him and his sexual conquests, continued on.

"You wanna know why the ladies call me Fred Flintstone?"

Bobby raised his perfectly symmetrical hand and began jumping up and down in place, "I do!"

The muscle man's smile transformed into a smirk.

"'Cos I can make your bed rock!"

Priya stared unblinking, her face contorted into a look of horror. Bethany giggled into her palm, tickled by the older woman's reaction.

"How you've managed to get anyone into bed with that kind of line, I'll never understand."

Ibrahim countered with a laugh, "I think it's bloody hilarious."

A soft coughed echoed around the stage, and the Islanders turned their attention toward the source.

"Does anyone mind if I have a turn?" Lucas inquired, with a raised brow.

Hope practically cooed, "Listen to how polite he is! I think that's the first thing he's said this whole time. You go ahead, honey."

Bethany rolled her eyes. Her gut was trying its best to tell her something, she just wasn't sure what quite yet.

"Yeah," agreed Gary. "Go for it, mate."

Lucas sauntered over to the pile of cards, slinky and elegant, almost cat-like. He drew the top card, delicate but deliberate.

"The girl who was once kicked out of a club for dancing on the tables."

The boys immediately began talking over one another, neither waiting for the other to finish their thought. The girls stood stoic on their marks, careful not to give anything away.

After a few minutes passed, Lucas stepped forward once again.

"So we all got together, and the girl we thought was most likely to be getting up on the tables in the club was ... Hope!"

Lucas approached the toy maker the same way he approached the deck of cards: determined, calculated, but nonchalant. He wrapped Hope up in his arms, her own instinctively locking behind his neck.

It was unclear if they meant to put on a show for the rest of the Islanders, but that's exactly what they did. Their lips weren't connected for very long before the kiss turned passionate, teetering on the verge of erotic.

Bethany raised her eyebrow as she turned to gauge the librarian's reaction. He stood in place, like a statue, face unreadable. The giveaway were his eyes. Once filled with warm honey, they were flooded with confusion.

Before Hope and Lucas pulled away, Marisol was already running towards the cards, anxious for her turn.

"Okay, I've got to find the boy who gets a back, sack, and crack wax every month."

As if finally coming out of her daze, Lottie gave herself a little shake and turned her attention over to the boys. She smirked, "I'm glad at least one of you is suffering to stay beautiful."

"They're all pretty well groomed, to be fair," Marisol chimed.

"On the surface sure," replied Priya. "But what about when you get down _there,_ and it's just like a rain forest?"

Bethany smiled shyly.

"I actually like the natural look. It's so much more, real."

Priya wrinkled her nose in disagreement, "Not my thing, babe."

"So who do you think it is then?" pressed Lottie. "Let's rule out Rocco and Henrik, for sure. Both of them are all about that rugged lifestyle and living au natural."

The older woman nodded, her dark hair falling into her face, "Agreed. I'm definitely not seeing those boys in a salon anytime soon."

"And I know it's not Noah," said Hope with a smirk.

All of the girls shot her a side-eyed glance. She simply shrugged her shoulders in reply, trying her best not to be bothered.

"Who's left?" Priya continued.

"I think it could be Lucas." Bethany offered, "We all know he's super posh. And I mean, he doesn't even have any hair on his arms."

Priya nodded in agreement, "I can totally see that."

Hope looked off into the distance.

"I think Hope can too," Priya said with a knowing smirk.

The toy maker shook her head before casting her gaze down at the stage floor.

"Sounds like we're all in agreement then. Marisol, you should kiss-"

Bethany turned to where Marisol had been standing but realized too late the lawyer had already walked off towards the boys.

Bobby whooped loudly, "Looks like someone couldn't wait to get her lips on us, lads!"

Before anyone else could react, Marisol marched straight up to Rocco and kissed him, hard. So hard that Rocco's head tilted back, and Bethany knew the position couldn't have been comfortable for him.

All eyes turned to Lottie. For once, it seemed like the goth didn't know what to say.

"It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Bethany tried to minimize. "We're just playing a game, right? I mean, Hope kissed Lucas and-"

"Don't bring me into this, Bethany." Hope snapped.

Lottie shook her head, fire beginning to burn in her eyes.

"Oh, this is way past the game, and it's a pretty big deal to me!"

"Did you not hear us say it definitely wouldn't be Rocco?" Priya asked as Marisol finally released Rocco from her grip.

Marisol smiled flirtatiously at the hippie before turning towards the girls and shrugging, "I wanted to get on with playing the game."

Lottie spat out her retort with venom.

"I think some of us are playing more of a game than others, _babe_."

Bobby, uneasy with the tension, quickly searched for a release, "Speaking of which, maybe we should crack on? This game is properly heating up. We should be taking this opportunity to have a laugh."

He paused.

"Which of you geezers is a smooth operator?"

Lucas stepped forward, proudly.

"It's me. I wax religiously."

"Good eye, Bethany," remarked Priya with approval.

"Let's keep things spicy," pushed Ibrahim. "Go on, Rocco. Take a card."

Bethany wondered why on Earth Rahim would volunteer the hippie after the scene that'd just taken place.

Rocco glanced around, slightly unsure, before taking the top card.

"So, it says I've got to kiss the girl who cancelled a romantic weekend with her boyfriend to console a friend, stood up by a blind date."

"Well, not Marisol," snapped Lottie.

"What?" Marisol twisted to face the goth.

Lottie smirked, "The girl who did that cares more about her mates than some boy."

Priya sighed, "Come on, Lottie. Let's just try and enjoy the rest of the game."

Rocco paced up and down the line of girls, put kept his eyes forward.

"The girl who I think would drop everything for her mates is someone who is passionate, has conviction, and always stays true to what she wants."

Rocco suddenly stopped his pacing, and before Bethany could realize what was happening, swooped her up in a dramatic embrace.

His lips met hers, hard and chapped.

In her shock, Bethany's mouth parted into a silent gasp.

Rocco took this as an invitation to further explore the kiss, forcing his tongue between her teeth.

The blonde was frozen, stiff, protesting internally. Her mind couldn't seem to get her limbs to react fast enough before the man pulled away, a smug smile playing on his lips.

None of the Islanders knew what to say. None knew how to react. It was so painfully obvious to everyone, excluding Rocco, that Bethany didn't want the advance.

As Rocco started to return to the rest of the boys, Lottie finally found her voice.

"I cannot believe what I've just seen."

Bethany slowly raised her hand to her mouth, her fingertips tracing the mark that lingered from Rocco's exploratory kiss.

"You've got no idea what loyalty means, Rocco." Lottie continued.

At her words, Bethany turned, a look of horror overtook her features.

"Lottie-" she stumbled to find the right words. "I'm so-"

The goth turned her attention to Bethany. The fire in her eyes became replaced with something softer. Pity?

Bethany's stomach churned.

"I'm fuming, babe. But not with you. You must feel just as betrayed as I do. Here you are, not even up to kissing the one person you actually like in this Villa-"

Bethany's eyes cut to Henrik. He was expressionless. The churning sensation in her stomach intensified.

"And this complete tosser imagines it would be okay to physically accost you in front of everyone! And I'm here just having to stand and watch?!"

Lottie directed her words back to Rocco.

"You are a vile creature. You make me sick!"

The hippie rolled his eyes, "Oh come off it, Lottie. You're acting like I pushed the girl up against a wall or something. It was a kiss. It's a game."

He paused.

"Bugger off and stop acting like you care about me. We all know you've been pining after Henrik since he got here. Some friend you are. Or have you forgotten what your precious 'girl code' even means?"

Bethany couldn't take it anymore. The fighting, the name calling, the kiss, the look on Henrik's face- it was all too much. She had to get out of there.

Without a word, Bethany launched herself down from the wooden stage. Her pace quickened as various shouts of protests erupted behind her.

"Beths, please don't go."

"Are you alright?"

"Wait for me, Bethany!"

She forced herself to tune them out.

Soon she was racing towards the Villa. Her legs burned and tears stung her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I'm so excited about this chapter. It's the first big step toward deviating from the original story line of season 2, and I cannot wait to share with y'all what I've got in store. xoxo, Sam


	7. chains around my demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it's a Henrik POV chapter.  
> You can thank me later.  
> xoxo, Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Something wrapped all of my past mistakes in barbed wire,  
> Chains around my demons,  
> Wool to brave the seasons,  
> One single thread of gold tied me to you."  
> Invisible String- Taylor Swift

Henrik hated fighting.

Ever since he was a child, he had the expected habit of freezing, becoming entirely immobile, physically and mentally. Only his emotions would operate at their full capacity, at any capacity really.

Anytime he was around fighting, he was taken back to the floor of his childhood kitchen, hiding beneath the breakfast table, staring wide-eyed and horrified up at his mother and father. Today was no different.

He violently shook his head, trying to rattle the memories out of his mind completely. It didn't work. It never did.

Henrik was only vaguely aware of the fact that the challenge stage was emptying out around him. He knew most of the Islanders were like himself, frozen in the moment, unsure of what to do, where to go, or what to say. The situation was so delicate, so complicated, and so intimate yet so public to the point it was confusing for anyone not directly involved.

This feeling was not lost on Henrik. He had absolutely no idea what to do, even if his body _had_ permitted him the leisure of action.

Bobby had immediately chased Bethany into the Villa.

This wasn't surprising, nor was it unwanted, Henrik guessed. If Bethany wanted anyone at her side in that moment, it would be the baker. Henrik wasn't jealous of this fact. He was honestly relieved. As much as he felt drawn to Bethany, he didn't really know her. Not the way Bobby did. He wasn't jealous, at least not in this particular moment. No, he was grateful. Because he knew he would be utterly useless to Bethany in his current state.

Breathe, he thought. Just breathe.

His hands were shaking. For how long, he didn't know.

Then, it had been Lottie who left. But not before shooting more venomous words Rocco's way. She'd even had enough built up aggression to shoot a few in Marisol's direction. She then followed her two friends into the Villa.

Henrik had no doubt that she too would be on her way to offering solace to Bethany. Lottie's presence would be received less gracefully than Bobby's. Of this, Henrik was almost certain. Bethany would be embarrassed, just like she was on the stage. It would take some coaxing on Lottie's part to make Bethany comfortable around her again.

The rest of the Islanders seemed to meander off of the platform in pairs. Noah had taken Hope's arm, leading her off towards the secluded swing.

Henrik guessed Noah would be interrogating Hope about the intimate kiss she'd shared with Lucas.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, thought Henrik as his best mate in the house sauntered toward him. Lucas was funny that way. No matter what was taking place in the moment, he could always count on Lucas to saunter.

When the doctor reached Henrik, he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, mate?"

Henrik had to force his jaw to unclench. His mouth relaxed, but the rest of his body was still tense with anxiety.

"Sure."

Lucas shook his head in disapproval.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know. It's okay if you want to punch Rocco in the face."

The climbing instructor's brows furrowed at the comment.

"I don't want to punch Rocco."

"Oh," said Lucas as his eyes widened. "Well, I just guessed that was the reason you were over here looking constipated."

Henrik's jaw clenched again.

"Don't joke. This isn't the time."

Lucas sighed in frustration, "You don't want to punch anyone, yet you're sensitive enough to not take a joke. What's the issue? Are you that upset about Bethany's honor, or are you just raging because you didn't get to kiss her yourself?"

Henrik's eyes were finally ripped from the spot on the stage floor they had been occupying as his head whipped in the direction of the snide doctor. It was as if he were seeing Lucas for the first time, really truly seeing him. All the glitter had turned to ash.

"That's an extremely obnoxious and rude way to view this situation. I had thought better of you."

The dark haired man simply rolled his eyes.

"You're just as much a stick in the mud as your animal lover. No wonder you two are smitten with each other."

Henrik didn't have time for this. His emotions were being drawn into too many directions all at once. He was wounded by what had occurred, on a level that no one in the Villa could possibly understand. And yet, he was also utterly distressed by Bethany's reaction. He wanted to chase after her. Wanted to do his best to console her as he knew Bobby and Lottie were. He wanted more than anything to be that comfort for her. Wanted, needed to be there with her.

But he couldn't. He was stuck, feet planted to the hard platform. He was stuck with this insufferable git that wouldn't take a fucking hint.

"Go, Lucas. Or have you forgotten of your own problems that need tending to?"

The doctor scoffed at his words. A sneer formed on his mouth.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me, Henrik. Unlike you, I don't take things to heart. This is Love Island, after all."

Before Henrik could retort, Lucas proceeded to saunter, that fucking saunter, off the platform and make his way toward the kitchens, close enough to the hanging swing where he could overhear the conversation between Noah and Hope if he so pleased.

Breathe, recited Henrik again in his head. Just breathe.

Images from his childhood flashed behind his lids as he closed his eyes: the view of his parents arguing from under the breakfast table, shadows dancing across his bedroom floor from the dim light of the night as he peered at his father and brother arguing from the small comfort of his four poster, long brown hair swaying in the cold breeze as its owner cried out with an anguished expression, the view of mountains behind her fragile form.

He shook his head again, harder this time around. Too hard. He felt dizzy and a spout of nausea was creeping up through his stomach.

Henrik attempted for the third time to make his feet work, to carry him away from the scene of the crime. He was the only Islander left on the stage. He knew the crew would be out at any moment to dissemble and remove it.

And he had to check on Bethany.

Motion returned to his feet at the thought.

He hitched himself down from the stage with the momentum of someone who hadn't just been frozen in place for several minutes. They were minutes that seemed like lifetimes.

His eyes darted around the lawn and all the little alcoves that surrounded it.

Noah and Hope were still on the hanging swing, both mouths turned down in frowns, Hope waving her arms around animatedly.

Lucas was still in the kitchen, hands perusing the fruit bowl, undoubtedly bruising them with his touch.

Marisol and Rocco were off on the daybeds, tucked away from the rest of the Islanders, glancing around to make sure no one could overhear their hushed voices.

Gary, Ibrahim, and Priya were down at the gym. The boys were letting off left over sexual tension from the challenge, while Priya was eyeing both specimen closely with lust filled eyes.

Henrik didn't stop.

He was on a mission, and he had a good idea of where Bethany had resided herself to. Since she'd been in the Villa, Bethany would always find time to decompress as best she could up on the roof terrace. If Henrik were a betting man, he would bet that to be where she currently was having her breakdown.

He didn't encounter anyone as he made his way through the disheveled bedroom, or as he bound up the staircase, taking two steps at a time. His calves barely twinged or tightened, being used to climbing mountains. The staircase was nothing. He quickly double checked the girls' dressing room to make sure he hadn't left any of the girls unaccounted for before making his way through and to the roof terrace door.

He took a deep breath once he reached it.

He was unsure the proper way to go about this. Henrik didn't want to be rude and just barge into such an intimate moment between close friends. On the other hand, he didn't want to waste another second not consoling Bethany. He was already terrified that she might take his absence to mean that his feelings were untrue. He couldn't have that in any form of fashion. He also didn't want it to seem that he were eavesdropping outside the door. That would be the most mortifying of all.

He finally decided it would be best to simply knock.

His knuckled tapped light but determined on the tinted glass of the door.

It was a few moments before Bobby cracked it, eyeing Henrik closely, making sure the intruder wasn't someone unwelcome to the conversation. Bobby's eyes softened in recognition.

Henrik offered a small half smile.

"Hey Bobby, I just wanted to check on her. Is she alright?"

Bobby glanced back over his shoulder, seemingly gauging the situation, before looking back at the climbing instructor.

"It's as you can probably imagine, mate. I assume you'd like to speak with her?"

Henrik nodded.

"If she'll allow me."

Bobby nodded his own head in response, "Alright, give me a second to run it by her."

Henrik released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and turned away from the door.

Bobby closed it with a soft click behind him.

The door remained shut for longer than Henrik had expected. Did this mean she didn't want to see him?

Of course, she probably didn't need a stranger sitting in her face at this moment. She needed her friends, not him. He'd been stupid. Stupid to think she'd want him. He should leave.

He was halfway across the dressing room when the roof terrace door creaked open again. This time it was Lottie that stuck her head out.

She gave Henrik a smile that could only read sadness.

He returned it.

"She's still a bit worked up, as you can imagine. So be gentle with her."

Henrik nodded in compliance. Lottie smiled again. She gracefully slid through the door opening, closely followed by Bobby. When the two passed Henrik, Lottie stopped.

She placed a slender hand on his exposed shoulder.

"Be kind, Henrik, won't you? She's a soft spirit. And she cares greatly what you think."

"Lottie, I-"

She shook her head.

"It's okay. You know, I do feel bad for what I've done. I knew she liked you. But I know you like her too. I won't be getting in the way of that anymore."

Her hand slid away as she made to follow Bobby out the door.

Henrik called out to her before she could exit.

"And what about Rocco?"

The goth's eyes flashed with something very similar to vengeance.

"Well that, that's a whole other situation entirely, innit?"

And without another word, she disappeared into the hallway.

His green eyes locked back onto the roof terrace door. He slowly made his way over, reminding himself to take deep breaths the whole way. 

Remnants of his past pushed themselves to the forefront of his mind once again as he reached out to the to touch the cool silver door handle. He forced himself to lock them up, to chain them back.

This was for Bethany. He had to be there for her now.

He took one last deep breath before pushing on the handle, opening the door to the roof terrace basked in sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was on the shorter side, but I just wanted everyone to get a glimpse of Henrik's POV. Hope it wasn't too disappointing. I want to sprinkle in more in time, but for now this will do. As always, thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. They mean the most to me. xoxo, Sam


	8. pieces from the clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am thinking it's a sign  
> That the freckles in our eyes  
> Are mirror images and when  
> We kiss they're perfectly aligned.  
> And I have to speculate,  
> That God himself did make  
> Us into corresponding shapes  
> Like puzzle pieces from the clay."  
> Such Great Heights- The Postal Service

Her eyes were puffy and wet, and she was sure she would never be able to get the dripping from her flushed nose to stop.

Her hands hadn't ceased shaking since she left the challenge platform. She hadn't even noticed them at first, but now they were driving her mad. She just needed them to stop, needed them to relax. If she couldn't even control her hands, how would she be able to control anything else going on with her? How could she?

Her knees were knobby and weak. She was sure she wouldn't be able to stand even if she wanted to. Though, Bethany felt in that moment, as if she never wanted to leave the comfort of the roof terrace, her sacred place, ever again.

The cushions on the bench were starting to itch and probe at the bare skin of her thighs, but she couldn't bring herself to reposition. Movement had become exhausting.

Her calves were still burning from taking the Villa stairway two steps at a time.

She was drained, in every sense of the word: drained of her energy, of her character, and of her resolve.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Her first kiss on the Island wasn't supposed to be for some challenge. It was supposed to be romantic and picturesque. She was supposed to be drunk in infatuation, high on adrenaline- not because someone thought she was the answer to a challenge question.

And it damn sure wasn't supposed to be with Rocco.

The thought made her stomach churn.

But it had been. It had been rushed, an after thought, and it had been with someone she didn't even like, let alone someone she was infatuated with.

Everything about her first kiss on Love Island had been insufficient.

Bethany chuckled to herself bitterly.

It was all perfect, really. And insufficient kiss to match an insufficient journey. Her stint on the Island had been a joke up to this point.

Her heart began to pound as the door to the roof terrace creaked open slowly. Her sapphire eyes snapped to the movement.

A mane of blonde caught the beam of sunlight bouncing around the terrace, ricocheting off and almost blinding Bethany. Henrik shielded his own eyes before exposing the rest of himself to the sun and closing the door behind him softly.

He found Bethany's gaze almost instantly.

More stray tears began to glide down her rosy cheeks.

She knew she looked a mess. But she also knew there would be no helping it. She almost felt self conscious about her appearance, but stubbornly decided she wouldn't. This would be a time that she selfishly took purely for herself. It was something she seldom offered herself out in the real world- something she hadn't afforded herself at all on the Island. She had been hyper aware of the cause and effect of her actions and appearance the whole time. She'd lived the past week in constant question with little resolution. She would at least give herself this- this time to mourn her idealistic hopes turned to ruin. She forced herself to brush the thought from her mind.

She wasn't sure exactly why Henrik had followed her up to her sanctuary, but she guessed it wasn't meant to be a light-hearted social call. She felt as though he had come to break her, to tell her he made a mistake. He didn't really want her. It would just be par for the course at this point. She would've expected anything less. Every set of three is complete, her mother would always say. She was waiting rather impatiently for the other pawns of her misfortune to complete the set.

Good, she thought. Maybe she'd be able to get off this bloody Island.

She tried to brace herself for the let down. It almost worked. Maybe she'd cried all the tears she could cry today. Maybe that would be her saving grace in the face of complete and total rejection from the man before her.

Henrik crossed the length of the roof terrace with two strides.

His eyes were steady but glittering with kindness. They seemed to be searching Bethany, as if she were some puzzle that needed to be pieced together.

And maybe she was. Maybe he wasn't here to let her down, to break. Maybe he was here to put her back together- here to fix her pieces. It was wishful thinking that the selfish Bethany of the present hesitated to allow herself-

"Bethany, I-"

He observed all her features as he towered over her. His hand flexed like it wanted to reach out, to touch her, maybe even cup her face or maybe stroke her arm. She started to imagine would his calloused hands would feel like against her soft, oiled skin. She knew she would lean into it, like a cat against the legs of its master. She might even purr at the intimate touch, something she couldn't remember the last time she'd had. But the feeling of his rough and toughened hands against her smooth skin never came. Instead, when Bethany glanced back up at his figure, he looked anxious and incensed all at once.

His blonde brows were furrowed, threatening to collide into one another. His lips were tight. They glistened somewhat in the sun, and Bethany wondered how recently he had licked them. His shoulders were drawn back and tense. The muscles of which appeared hard beneath unblemished, tan skin. Both arms hung straight at his sides, his hands retracting into tight fists that turned his knuckles white before releasing and letting the blood flow more freely to his extremities only to have the vicious circle repeat again and again.

He looked as if he were about to come undone.

"Henrik?"

His name barely escaped her lips without a tear in her voice. She was crumpling now, faster and faster.

Was he really this mad at her? Had the kiss Rocco stole repulsed him enough to react in such an obviously emotional way? What could she do to ease him? What could she do to change all this?

His face softened at the sound of her subdued voice. His brows returned to their rightful position. His shoulders relaxed into a more hunched posture. His fists released, and the whites of his knuckles were immediately replaced with delicate pink. He lowered himself onto the cushioned bench beside her. He was far enough away that no parts of their bodies touched, but close enough to have the scent of evergreen and lavender fill her senses.

How close was close enough?

He stared at her with intense green eyes. She had never noticed the yellow flecks around his pupil until now- now that she was close enough to really see his eyes. The sunlight hit the small patches of sunflower gold just right in order for them to sparkle.

He cleared his throat before beginning again, never taking his attention away from her.

"Bethany, I am so sorry this happened to you."

She was having trouble breathing, and she couldn't tell if it was from the lack of air flow into her lungs from her stuffed nose or because his words had truly shocked her into not breathing.

He wasn't angry with her?

Henrik finally broke his gaze just long enough to cautiously reach out and take her slender hand into his own. The rugged pad of his thumb began slowly and softly tracing small circles along the smooth silk of the back of her hand.

Her breath hitched when he locked eyes with her once again.

"I know-" His voice broke for the briefest a moments but recovered quickly as he cleared his throat once again. "I know I've been pretty forward about my intentions in this Villa. I knew before I even arrived that you were the girl I wanted to pursue. But I also was undeniably aware the type of precautions you have when it comes to your heart and your body."

She nibbled on the inside of her bottom lip.

Had she really been that transparent on the telly? Did everyone in the country think her nothing more than a prude?

He continued, his voice becoming more firm as his free hand came to join the other in capturing hers, enclosing it into a reassuring and comforting embrace.

"I respect you and your wishes. I always will. And I was willing- no, _delighted_ to get to know you, to make you comfortable, to help you decide if I'm the man for you. Regardless of whether or not you chose to take our relationship merely through our time in the Villa or venture out into the real world together, I was in. I just wanted the chance, the opportunity to see- to try."

Bethany's eyes began to sting with unshed tears once again.

This was it. This is where he admits he's changed his mind- where he tells her she's a fraud, that her morals have been compromised- where he acknowledges the fact that she had soiled her reputation by allowing Rocco to kiss her- where he says he's done waiting, done trying, done with her.

The hold on her hand tightens, drawing her attention back to the climbing instructor and away from her own thoughts.

Henrik noticed the tears threatening to fall down her rosy cheeks, and his grasp secured around her soft hand even more.

"Bethany, I'm so sorry that everyone here isn't respecting your wishes. I'm sorry that you're sat here, hiding away instead of enjoying this experience because of someone else's selfish and detestable actions. I'm sorry that you're hurting, more than anything, and I'm sorry there isn't anything I can do about it. I wish there were. But the reason I'm here-"

He paused just long enough to gently wipe away the trail of tears that had fallen one by one behind the other in a stream of salt water down her face.

She leaned into his touch, just as she knew she would, closing her eyes. She wanted to savor this- savor the feel of her hand in his and the comfort of his fingertips brushing away her onset misery. She would savor it all, even if she knew it wouldn't last- even if she knew he was here to break it all off. She would at least have this moment to treasure.

"-is to say I'm still in it, if you are."

Her sapphire eyes snapped open.

She slowly lifted her face from the tips of his fingers, and stared wide eyed at the man before her.

He hadn’t come to reject her after all. He’d come to reassure her- to acknowledge her feelings- to comfort her and inform her of his unwavering intentions. He’d still try for her, if that was what she wanted.

And in that moment, she knew there was nothing she desired more than to let him. She wanted to try- to see if they could make something work. She wanted to take this journey with him, physically and emotionally, no matter how painstakingly slow it may take her to become comfortable with it all- to become comfortable with him.

He was willing to try, and she was willing to let him.

She allowed herself a small smile and felt the corners of her mouth upturn, though it did nothing to convey to the climbing instructor just how relieved and grateful she found herself.

His yellow flaked eyes widened in realization all the same before softening as he gazed back at her.

Bethany took a deep breath before exhaling her words, "Yes, I'm still in."

Henrik broke into a boyish grin. His hands began to trace circles around hers again as he replied.

"I would very much like to give you a hug, if you'll allow it."

She couldn't help but chuckle at his request, and she found herself so eternally grateful that he had asked- that he did seem to respect her boundaries, that he could possibly be willing to chisel away at them until they fell. But only at her pace and only at her discretion.

"A hug from you would be nothing if not appreciated," she said with another small smile.

His grin transformed into a full on, sincere smile before he engulfed her with his lean arms and cradled her head gently against his chest.

Bethany inhaled deeply. Evergreen and lavender flooded her senses, making her dizzy while Henrik's firm body held her comfortingly in place.

She closed her eyes and let herself relaxed into the embrace.

She didn't know how long she let the climbing instructor hold her on the roof terrace. She didn't know what wild thoughts were running through the minds of the other Islanders due to the long absence of the two.

All she knew was that their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, and that her head cradled in his chest was close enough- close enough for her in the moment.

* * *

The next morning, after a long night of confrontation between Lottie and Marisol- arguments that Bethany had purposefully avoided, she awoke to find herself alone in her shared bed.

It was unusual for her not to wake up to Bobby's arm and leg sprawled out over her from his nightly routine of starfishing. She didn't fret, however, realizing almost immediately that he was probably just getting a head start on preparing breakfast.

She rolled over to the center of the bed and stared up at the strikingly white ceiling and began stretching both her arms and legs before releasing a quiet yawn.

"Has anyone seen Rocco?"

Marisol's voice rang out in a most shrill way, indicating to Bethany Bobby wasn't the only Islander that had been awake before her.

Her stomach gave a small drop at the mention of the man who'd stolen one of her Love Island firsts.

The mattress and duvet of the bed besides her ruffles and creaked as Lottie came to sit bolt upright, finding herself alone in her shared bed as well.

"Who?" She feigned ignorance as she began stretching her own extremities, "I don't know anyone with that name."

Bethany knew Lottie had all but officially decoupled with Rocco yesterday, forcing him to find a different place to sleep besides the bedroom for the foreseeable future.

The goth continued as she slowly brought her bare feet to rest on the plush blue rug, "He's probably shedding his skin."

The sapphire eyed girl sat up as well, just in time to see Marisol shoot Lottie a death glare.

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. It's only the first week. You're behaving irrationally."

Gary tussles in the bed beside the lawyer before rolling onto his side and pulling the duvet over his head. 

Bethany felt for him in that moment. It couldn't have been easy sleeping next to someone who wished he were another man.

Lottie stood up and straightened her black lace nighty, "Loyalty is everything in the Villa, hun- and that's something you nor Rocco know anything about."

Marisol aggressively ties up her long locks, using the loose hair tie around her wrist, into a low pony tail before grabbing her water bottle off the bedside table and storming out of the bedroom.

It was only a beat before Gary flung the duvet down from around his head and eyed the door.

"Is she gone?"

Bethany offered him a reassuring smile, "Coast is clear."

Gary sat up before whistling, "Well, that was pretty intense. I think I need a cuppa."

Lottie slipped her feet into her black cat slippers that were placed slightly under her bed before turning toward the man with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Oh Gary, you wouldn't make us a cup of tea, would you? I need to read my leaves to see what my lovesick future holds, and Bethany needs anything she can get to help her through her emotional recovery."

Gary chuckled before sliding out from under the sheets, "Alright, your highness. Two cuppas for my favorite gals."

Before Gary can make it fully out of the bed, Priya bursts through the bedroom doors with a shout.

"Guys! I got a text!"

She was still dressed like a Victoria's Secret model with her plum silk slip and her silk robe to match seductively hanging off her shoulders.

The rest of the Islanders came into the room, most looking like they had been in the process of primping and washing for the new day. They all looked toward the tall Indian woman with expectancy.

She cleared her throat before reading:

_"Girls, later today you will decide which boy is the most dateable. Guys, smooth out those manners and straighten out those lines. It's date or break time!_

"That is savage," chuckled Lucas from the doorway. His body was resting with ease against the white-trimmed frame, sporting his usual white tank and blue plaid pajama bottoms.

Ibrahim, only wearing his own purple bottoms, held his face in his hands.

"I'm so going to screw this up."

Lottie couldn't hide the pure satisfaction in her voice as she addressed the ladies of the room, "Looks like the power is in our hands today, girls."

Her eyes turn dark as they snap over in the direction of Rocco.

The man had decided to hand back out in the hallway, finding that would probably be the safest place for him. It didn't matter, however. He had gained Lottie's attention just the same.

"'Let's hope this is an elimination challenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is such a short one, especially given its been about a month since it's been updated. I'm going to be honest and say that my family has just went through a significant loss of a loved one, so I have been reading fanfiction as an escape instead of writing it. I did want to at least give you guys this sweet scene between Henrik and Bethany and set the pace for the next chapter. Now that I'm feeling more up to it, I'm hoping updates won't be so stretched out for this story. No promises though.
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who reads, comments, and leaves kuddos. They all mean so much to me. And thank you for understanding and sticking with Bethany, Henrik, and myself.
> 
> xoxo, Sam


End file.
